


Dating the Long Way Around 漫长的约会

by gegemoon



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Author has mental issues, Dating, Domestic, Humor, M/M, Plot sneaks in
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gegemoon/pseuds/gegemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark非常肯定上天故意跟他过不去。这算是报应吧，或者大自然的守恒定律，但有时候，他暗中怀疑自己身上每发生一件好事，就会有什么坏事随之而来。<br/>这样的话，他和Steve Rogers第一次真正的约会大概会伴随重大灾难。不过实际上呢，他毕竟是要跟Steve第一次约会，他大概不在乎报应。Steve很肯定自己不在乎。<br/>周四晚上的纽约城，能出什么岔子呢？</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dating the Long Way Around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/525371) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 



> Many thanks to dear scifigrl47 for her incredible work. Sorry it takes so long to translate each chapter.

“喏。”

  


“喏？下巴抬起来。有个地方没刮干净，你究竟是怎么搞的？”

  


“我的人生是怎么走到这步田地的？”Tony Stark的问题没有特定对象。房间里除他以外只有一个人，而这人正怒视他的下巴，仿佛它说了她母亲的坏话；而Jarvis很明白不要去回答反问句。“我怎么到这一步的？”

  


“盲目选择，过度饮酒，” Pepper Potts告诉他。她把手放在他肩头，让他转过来，用力把他推向浴室。“去把脸弄干净。”

  


“这事儿对我差不多晚了二十年外加几个疯狂派对，”Tony指出，但还是乖乖去了，因为她脸上露出了那种表情，就是说明她觉得不好笑也没心情听他胡扯的那种，而对Pepper来说Tony Stark嘴里的很多话都算是胡扯。他闷闷不乐地走向浴室。“我的人生是个灾难。”他边走边说。

  


“你现在应该已经习惯了。”她说道。“戴哪块表？”

  


“Pepper，我有比手表更要命的问题。我需要你集中注意。”他端详着镜子里的自己。跟平常一样，没什么新鲜的，但他自己感觉做得挺好。他抬起下巴，寻找那块根本不存在的没刮干净的地方。他眯起眼，伸手拿起剃须刀。好吧，或许他确实有一块没刮干净。他分心想别的去了，该死。

  


“Tony，我集中了。我这都跟激光一样集中了，因为你要下楼不迟到，我是说没有迟到得太丢脸，唯一的办法就是我集中注意。因为你总是用休闲装扮和马丁尼毁掉每个日程安排。”她出现在他身后的浴室门口，手里拿着他装手表的木盒。“哪。块。表。”

  


“老天啊，随便挑一块！”他眯着眼看自己的下巴，凑到镜子前面再次确认一切。“这不是我关心的事情。”

  


“你应该关心。快点，我们来不及了。”她从展示盒里选了一块表，把盒子放在一旁。“手腕给我。”她用一只细嫩、微凉的手抓住他的胳膊，把手表套过他的手指。

  


“我自己能戴表。”Tony说着，但目光没从镜子上移开。“我能自己做。”

  


“你能，但你不会，” Pepper边说边把表扣好。“因为你在玩儿精神崩溃，我没法说我理解，但我学会了尊重。”她把剃须刀从他另一只手里拿出来放下。“看着我。”他没动弹，于是她扳着他的肩膀让他面向自己，她迅速地打量了一下他的模样。她嘴边浮现一抹微笑，温暖、宠爱而真实。“你看起来很棒。很完美。”

  


“我的人生是怎么走到这一步的，Pepper？”Tony问道。

  


“努力工作，努力生活，”她说着，抬手把一撮不听话的头发捋回原位。“尽量别慌张。”

  


“我没——我没慌张，” Tony反驳，躲开她的手指，但她锲而不舍地跟着整理他的领子、抚平他的领带。“这

严重夸大了情形，Pepper，这是诽谤，是中伤，你不该对我说这么可怕的话。慌张，谁慌张了？”

  


“你。显而易见。”Pepper微微叹口气，裁剪精良的奶油色套装下那对肩膀随之起伏。“我需要你别慌张。这很难，但你没有什么做不到的，我们都知道。”他想把目光转开，她捏住他的下巴，让他面向自己。“Tony. 你能做到。”

  


他闭上眼睛，长长、慢慢地吸了一口气。他点点头。“好。明白。”

  


他听到了她轻柔的笑声，轻松自如。他睁开眼睛瞪她。她摇着头，冲着他微笑，和他一起微笑。“这只是一顿饭。”她说道，目光温暖而爱怜。“这只是个约会。”

  


“Pepper，我现在穿着我最好的一身西装站在这儿，” Tony对她说，“还是我前女友给我穿上的，准确讲是一部分，手把手穿的。顺便，你在这儿干什么？你为什么——”

  


她把他耳后的头发抚平，他翻了个白眼。“别弄了。”

  


“首先，”她摆出甜得腻人的笑容，“前女友兼现任CEO，咱们能着眼于现在吗？Stark工业的CEO，这才是刚把你胳膊塞进外套的人。我这么做是因为，如果我们让你自己干，你会依然穿着左膝盖有个洞的破牛仔裤，还有一个10年前就解散了的乐队的t恤。

  


“那叫经典，”Tony辩解。这太伤人了，他说不出为什么，但这真伤人。“而且我——”

  


“鞋。”她手指着他的脚说道，引出他一声叹息，“我是认真的，Tony，你别想像混蛋似的破坏这件事。”

  


“没办法，Pepper，这是我的默认属性，我就是这种人。所以基本上，要是你跟我说‘这一次，Tony，就这一次，能不能别当个混蛋？’答案是不能，因为我就是这种人，我是个超级大混球；要让我藏起它来好有足够长的时间谈个恋爱之类的，可能性基本为零。所以你要跟我说，别当个混蛋？”他挥起两只手，“答案是，我要是知道怎么做到的话一定照办！”

  


Pepper盯着他，头向前倾，嘴边浮起微笑。“那好吧，”她最后说道，声音温暖而充满笑意。“你的约会对象跟你一起住了几个月，彻底习惯了，这倒也是件好事。”

  


他停下来思考，“他已经习惯了，对吧？”

  


“没错，他已经习惯了。” Pepper又去整理他的领带。Tony没阻止她。有人对你吹毛求疵其实也挺好。

  


“那么，我为什么要这么打扮？”他问。

  


“因为，尽管不关我的事，我也不会去问，但我猜这是Steve的第一次约会。你。你是他的第一次约会对象。”她凑上前，眯眼盯着他。“他选了你，而相信我，Stark先生，Steve Rogers基本能约到任何人，不论男女，全国上下。但他选了你。所以你至少得穿身好衣服，修剪好胡子，带他去个像样的餐厅，还得穿双该死的皮鞋。”

  


“我听这话里有话啊，某种不满——”

  


“再过30秒我就把鞋扔你头上，”Pepper对他说。她单手把他转过去，又在他屁股上拍了一巴掌。“前进。”

  


Tony往前走。“你怎么这么疯癫？”他问。“我花钱给员工买很好的精神医疗保险，Pepper，我有绝佳的福利方案。”

  


“不，Stark工业有绝佳的福利方案，”Pepper说着，走向起居室。她的臀部随步伐摆动，高跟鞋交替陷入长毛地毯。“而你，现在看来，没给人什么福利。”

  


“我一直都在说这个呀，Pepper，你都没仔细听。这样的话，你干嘛还那么积极地叫我跟美国队长出去吃饭？”

  


“因为你真的很想跟美国队长出去吃饭。”Pepper回答。她拿起平板电脑，查看屏幕上的资料。“而且你要是再不穿好鞋就要迟到了，Tony.”

  


“我不想跟美国队长出去吃饭，”Tony委屈地说着，坐下来开始把脚塞进那双昂贵的皮鞋里。“我想跟Steve坐在沙发上吃剩披萨，嘲笑电视购物或者Clint，所以我干嘛要打扮成这样出去吃饭？”

  


“因为你这么打扮很帅，而Steve应该有一次像样的约会，所以你得他妈的有点大人的样子，冷静一下。”

  


“我很冷静，你为什么——”

Pepper抓住他的领带往前拽，让Tony弯下腰来跟她脸对脸。“你要冷静下来，”她平静而明确地说，“你现在就要冷静，Anthony Stark. 那个男人经受了地狱一样的煎熬——”

  


“我被绑架了哎，”Tony说道，“你觉得我那段时间很欢乐吗？没搞错吧？我被九头蛇和外星人绑架了，这话可没多少人有机会说，所以我们能不能就——”

  


她向前倾，两人的鼻子几乎要碰在一起了。“我们以为你死了。”她平稳地说。Tony沉默了。“他以为你死了。”她的眼睛明亮而闪烁。“他以为你死了，而他唯一的选择是继续走下去。”

  


“你们那么轻易就把我勾销了又不是我的错。” Tony嘟囔着，Pepper放开他的领带，叹了口气。

  


“你把我们吓坏了，”她摸着他的脸颊说，“但你把他吓得最严重，因为他失去了太多东西，太多人。”她露出微笑。“我这次都没费心去哭，”她玩笑地说，“我清楚情况。你至少得失踪2个月才能让我为你落泪

，Stark先生。”

  


“干得好，Potts小姐，至少你脑子还清楚。”他往前倾了，就一点点，把额头靠在她的额头上。“Pepper？我为什么要做这些？”

  


“我想说是因为你给他带来了那么多麻烦，你欠他至少一顿饭，但是——”她轻微叹口气，“其实是因为不管你现在嘴上说什么，Tony？你想要这次约会，胜过你生命中其他任何东西。”

  


Tony深吸一口气。“我会搞砸的。”他紧闭双眼，说道。他熟悉她的一切，她香水淡雅的气味，她手指细致的触感，她手掌在他皮肤上的热度。这一切他都熟悉。因为这是他搞砸的另一件事。他抬起手，握住她的手，让它们在他脸上多停留一会儿。

  


“也许吧。”她说道，因为她是个实际的女人，不会相信空虚的许诺。“但困难越大你就越固执，而Steve对他所做的每件事都很坚持。”她用额头碰了碰他的，他睁开眼，看到她的微笑。她接着说。“所以我对你还是挺有信心的。”

  


“这主意糟透了。”Tony说道。她大笑起来。

  


“快把该死的鞋穿好，别装了。”她说着，放开他。“你跟美国队长有个约会。”

  


Tony抱怨起来。“咱们能别强调这个吗？因为，说真的，这只是——我没法承受这个想法，”他边抗议边拿起鞋。“咱别提那个吧。我是跟Steve约会，他会把制服留在家里。”

  


当然，现在她把这该死的想法种进他脑子里了，他的脑子想不了别的事，甩不掉关于他和Steve那个吻的甜蜜记忆：对方还穿着整套制服，光滑的皮质贴着钢铁侠盔甲滑动，他的手，他的身体，Tony已经失去了该死的理智。他跟数不清的人睡过，但Steve Rogers的一个吻就让他变回情窦初开的小孩。

  


容他辩解一下，Steve很会接吻。这人很有天赋。

  


第一个吻妙极了。尽管他当时失血过多。第二个吻更棒。尽管是发生在神盾的医院里。

  


“这是我干过的最蠢的事。”Tony努力把注意力集中在皮鞋上。没用。他系鞋带不需要那么多脑力，还剩下许多脑细胞来欢快地细数从那以后他们的每一个吻。Steve原来特别喜欢接吻。

  


Tony可没在抱怨。

  


“Tony，你早饭之前有过更蠢的想法，”Pepper说道。“我们来不及了。走吧。”

  


*

  


“我像个呆子。”

  


“是啊。”Natasha眼都不眨地说，“你确实像。别担心，这路线挺适合你。”她把他从镜子前转开。“过来，我得给你系上领带。”

  


Steve把头扭回去看镜子，她轻轻扶住他的下巴把他带开。“你这样很帅。”她微微一笑。她很礼貌地无视了他对这话的脸红反应，Steve总是很感激。“低点，队长。”

  


“他只是出于同情才同意的。”Steve说道。她把丝绸领带绕在他脖子上。

  


Natasha翻个白眼。“Steve，你？穿上这身？这能激发很多基本情感，其中可不包括同情。”她娴熟地把领带系好。她向上看，叹了口气。“别摆你的狗狗眼了。他遇到你就成了白痴。”她把领带结往上推，动作训练有素。“他喜欢你，Steve.”

  


“这不代表他想跟我约会。”Steve说着，让Natasha整理他的外套。“我都不会打扮自己，这真是完美开启了这次……”他吞下了“恋爱”这个词，因为他已经用掉不少运气了，他知道，可他不在乎。老天，他太想要这个了，绝对到了可悲的程度。“完美开启了这次约会。”

  


她笑了，挑起眉毛。“宝贝儿，你会打扮自己，只是我做得更好。”她头向后靠，眯着眼大量。“Darcy，”她叫道，目光仍在Steve脸上，“花拿来了吗？”

  


“来了。”Darcy从门口探出头。她咧着嘴欢快地笑，Steve忍不住也对她笑笑。“哦，天哪，”她目光跳跃着说，“你太可爱了。”

  


“有型，”Natasha纠正道，往后退了一步。她的头外向一边，思考着。“你这样很有型。”

  


Steve知道自己脸红了，但他不在乎。“真的？”他问道，身体左右摇晃。他的目光在两个女人之间游移，Darcy冲他竖起大拇指，露出安慰的笑。Steve看看镜子里的自己，抬手去拽上衣。Natasha轻轻捉住他的手腕，把他的手从衣服上拉开。“我看着还行？”

  


“他是真不知道自己什么模样，是吧？”Darcy问Natasha. Natasha做了个无奈的表情，然后露出微笑。Darcy大笑起来。“你超性感的。”她对Steve说。“听我的没错。我最懂这些事儿了。我特别会看这些，性感男人逃不出我的眼睛。你？你可性感了。Tony会脑袋爆炸的，这点你不用担心。”

  


“花呢？”Natasha努力控制着嘴角催促道。

  


“哦，对了！”Darcy跳着出了门，一缕深色头发飘在身后。

  


Natasha抓着Steve的肩膀，让他转回身面对镜子。“你这样好极了。”她说着，手抚摸他的肩膀。“这是为了你。Tony是你最好的朋友，他压根不在意你穿什么。”她在他肩头偷笑，狡猾而隐蔽，又像匕首一样尖锐。“但你知道吗？他只要看你一眼，就会开始低声赞叹。”

  


Steve不好意思地低下头。“谢了，Tasha，”他感觉又害羞又别扭又很像个白痴。他深吸一口气。“多谢你的帮助。这身西装——”他低头看看。“谢了。”

  


她踮起脚轻吻他的脸颊。“那是Coulson的功劳。不过选得挺好，是吧？我很高兴能帮上忙。”这身西装款式并不前卫，而是接近他熟悉的那种30年代末40年代初的风格，这也是个好处。他不知道Coulson在哪里找到这么一身西装，更别提在哪里找到裁缝给改成Steve的尺寸，但他很感激。

  


他穿上这身觉得不那么……格格不入了。

  


Steve看着镜子里的自己。“Tasha？”

  


“嗯？”她在看平板电脑，手指在屏幕上跳动。“Pepper说Tony快好了。”

  


“Tasha？我不知道我这是在干嘛。”

  


她抬起头，露出不易察觉的微笑。“没人知道，队长。没有人。”他挤出一个微笑，但不太自然。她收起笑脸，小心翼翼地说，“Steve，你不必做任何你不想做的事。明白吗？”

  


“是。我是说，不是。是，我明白你说的意思，但是——”他叹口气。“我对这个没有经验，一点都没有。Tony可是Tony，他会指望我知道自己在干嘛，对吗？”

  


“不，”Natasha干脆地说，“Steve，他不会强迫你做任何事。他太喜欢你了，所以不会那么做，而且——”

  


Darcy从门口伸进头来。“我说，队长？你不必第一次约会就献身。”她直白地说，“不管你多喜欢他，或者你多希望他喜欢你，如果他想做或者尝试做的事让你不舒服，你可以说不。说不，然后跟他解释清楚。如果他还紧逼，他就是个混蛋，你立刻走人。”她用力点点头，仿佛事情就这么简单。“也不是说Tony会那么做。”

  


“谢谢你，Darcy宝贝儿。”Natasha嘴角带着微笑说道。“她说的，大致上，就是我想说的。你不必做任何感觉不舒服的事。”她对Steve说。

  


“他请客，不代表你就得献身。”Darcy赞同道。

  


“如果我想呢？”Steve问。管他大爷的，他现在需要他所能得到的任何建议，反正他无论如何也不可能更丢脸了。

  


“好好享受，注意安全，说清楚你的界线和极限。我有差不多5年的旧Cosmo（女性杂志，主打感情、性爱问题），如果你需要性爱建议，糟糕、难懂但是好笑到极点的性爱建议，哥们儿，全包在我们身上。”她坏笑着说。“说真的，全包了。”

  


“我觉得他需要的不是Cosmo.” Natasha说。

  


“我给Drew（同系列短篇《 **[Phil Coulson不是复仇者的公关经理](http://www.mtslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=54887)** 》中的原创角色，同性恋男生）打个电话，他肯定有适合男性的建议。就算我问他口活的建议他也不会犹豫的。”Darcy对她说。

  


所以，现在看来，他还真有可能更丢脸，而且他就要达成了。现在不是打退堂鼓的时候，Steve咬着牙，挺起肩膀。“我怎么能让他，那个，呃，献身？”他问道，引起两人注意。

  


“口活。”Darcy满不在乎地摆摆手，“说真的，Steve，你所有问题的答案都是热辣——”

  


Natasha捂住她的嘴。“谢谢，Darcy，”她说。“Steve，你就做让自己开心的事，Tony也会开心的。告诉他你想要什么，他就会——”她停顿了一下，“我真的不喜欢吃定这种说法，不过没错，Tony Stark被你吃定了。只要告诉他你想要什么。”

  


“我绝对做不到这个。”他一只手捂住脸，“我就是，我做不到。”

  


“那就吻他，然后开始脱衣服。”Natasha教他，“你的衣服，你自己的。没人能会错这里的意思。就算Tony也不可能忽视这点。”

  


“如果他说不怎么办？”Steve咬着牙说。“如果他说不呢，我半裸着站在那儿而他说不？”他抑制住想要爬回床上躲在被窝里的冲动。这怎么会这么困难？他到底有什么问题，搞得每件事都这么复杂？他怎么能轻而易举地把每件事都搞得一团糟？

  


“他不会说不的。”Darcy把Natasha的手从嘴上拿开，说道。

  


“如果他说了呢？”

  


“那他就是被外星人洗脑了或者是斯克鲁（漫威世界里会复制地球人外貌和记忆的外星人）变的或者什么的，赶快把他敲晕。”Darcy说道，这话让他冷不丁呵呵笑了一声。她冲他微笑。“说真的？只要吻他。然后顺其自然。不会有事的。每个人第一次都会有点不安。”

  


“性爱不应该这么难搞。”他嘟囔。

  


Darcy伸手整理他的外套。“不是性爱，傻瓜。是跟你非常，非常喜欢的人约会。跟你，呃，”她抬头，“你可能爱上的人。每个人都会害怕。”她头向前探，透过浓密的睫毛看着他。“需要拥抱吗？”

  


“需要。”他说。她咯咯笑了起来。

  


她两只手用力抱紧他的腰。“你会好好的。”她说。“吻他就好。如果这样没用，我就装成他的助理，把你放到他的日历上。排进日程。周五，晚上十点，Steve/极度快感，全都写在他日程表上，他会——”

  


Natasha翻了个白眼。“不是什么好主意，小崽子。我觉得也没那必要。”她对Darcy说，但语气中带着温暖和笑意。

  


“我觉得这计划行。”Steve对她说。

  


“不，队长。你自己去搞定你的男人，而不是因为Darcy喜欢安排身边好友的人生。”Natasha说。平板电脑响了一声，她瞥了眼。“叫我们的。该走了。去拿花，Darcy. 队长，做几次深呼吸，放轻松，准备3分钟后出发。”

  


“你能做到的，呆萌队长！”Darcy叫唤。Natasha把她撵出了房间。

  


Steve深呼吸，挺起肩膀，抬起下巴。他能做到。

  


*

  


Tony走到楼梯口站住了。看到整个该死的队伍都坐在起居室里，他竟然一点也不吃惊。所有人都装作漠不关心，但大多数人装得并不像。一点也不像。

  


他浪费了几秒钟思考要不要把他们都骂走，因为Clint在坏笑，Bruce躲在眼镜后面偷乐，而Thor似乎准备背诵什么史诗之类的玩意儿，Jane坐在他腿上，他搂着她的腰。Coulson低头看着一份文件，但很明显他根本没看进去上面写的什么鬼内容。而女性队友的表情就太赞了，他永远都不会忘记。他停顿了一下，一只手放在扶手上。天杀的Darcy给他拍了张照片。

  


“搞毛啊，Lewis？”他问道。正面向窗户的Steve闻声转过身来。Tony立刻忘记了其他人在场，因为Steve在对着他笑，开怀、快乐而且真实，眼睛明亮，脸上都挤出了褶子。

  


他的心可能漏跳了一拍，也许是该死的弧反应堆没放好。他抬手拍了一下，以防万一。

  


“不错嘛，Stark.”Clint坐在沙发扶手上说。Natasha站在他旁边，手放到他胸前推了一把，轻而易举地把他推倒。他爬回沙发上，蹬着腿落在Coulson膝头。Coulson抬起胳膊让开，免得Clint把他手上的文件碰掉。除此以外，他一眼都没看爬到自己腿上的Clint.

  


“你也去死，Barton，”Tony说道，两只手放在裤兜里，慢慢走下楼梯。“话说回来，你们在这儿干嘛，你们没别的事好做吗？真的吗？整座大厦，整个城市，你们就非得坐在这儿？有点人生行不。”

  


“我觉得你要我们无视这个就有点太过分了。”Natasha手抱在胸前对他说。Darcy躲在她身后又拍了一张照片。

  


“然也，他人皆无安排。”Thor说道，“周四夜，我们计划照常度过，与我们的亲友一同观看一部英雄及爱情的史诗。”

  


“我尽力了。”Clint说道，懒得做起来。他的腿毫无形象地搭在沙发扶手上，但头放在Coulson的大腿上。“我说了周三。（见《[绑架Tony Stark的四个（或五个）理由](http://www.mtslash.com/viewthread.php?tid=70349&page=1&extra=#pid1161037)》结尾。）我们周三弄这个，预约什么的。然后我们他妈的周三得去应付金融区的重力减弱。”他的手在空中挥动。“到处是漂浮的股票经纪人，再也别出现了。老天，他们有什么好唧唧歪歪的。就跟他们从没遇到过重力失控一样。”

  


Thor撅起嘴，尽管Jane就在他腿上。因为Thor真的很喜欢电影之夜。“然也，”他说，“我未曾预料会有那般状况。但还是……”他叹口气，Jane被逗乐了，轻拍他的脸颊。“今日如此，我们再无安排，因而你理应预料我等在此。”

  


“这是在礼貌委婉地说‘不要在周四安排约会’吗？”Tony问。“因为我不需要听这些废话。”他走到楼梯底端，盯着Steve手里用纸包好的花束，挑起一根眉毛，想要用讽刺的口气，可惜没成功。“你给我带了花？”

  


Steve低头看，然后抬起头，诚实的双眼上方那对金色的眉毛挑了起来。“看来如此。”他笑着说，把花递给Tony. Tony脑子里，有那么一秒，思考着要不要把花拍在地上然后逃跑。

  


但他没有。他伸手接过花，那是一束完美的红玫瑰和白玫瑰，花瓣边缘刷上了细腻的金粉。他深吸一口气，Steve脸上的微笑消失了。Steve伸出手，握住Tony的两只手。包裹玫瑰的纸在他们的手指下皱了起来，Tony抬头看他。“你不必做这个。”Steve用近乎轻柔的声音低沉地说。“你要是改主意了，Tony，就不必做这个。我理解。”他的肩膀微微耸起。“我会很失望，但我会理解。”

  


Tony翻个白眼，努力不去想Steve的手握在自己手上感觉有多好。“我预约了餐厅，Rogers，穿好了西装。我甚至打扮得像模像样。你还想要怎样？”

  


Steve靠近。“要你笑。真心地笑。或者至少，别再假笑了。”他的手指扫过Tony的下巴，“如果这不是你想要的——”

  


Tony用一只手拿住玫瑰，另一只手抓住Steve的外套。他迅速一拽，把Steve拉到面前，吻住了对方的嘴。Steve愣了一秒，然后，就这样，嘴唇在Tony的嘴上放松了，Tony能感觉到他在微笑。真是太甜美了。

  


有人在偷笑，Tony忍住没冲那个捣乱的人竖中指。是Clint，他知道是Clint，所以没关系。但就在他冲动越来越强烈的时候，Steve的嘴唇贴着他的嘴张开了，于是Tony决定自己有更要紧的事做。

  


相机的闪光灯把他带出了荷尔蒙产生的迷雾。“我要把你们全杀了。”他低吼。Steve低头靠在他肩上，发出温暖、丰富而真实的笑声，两只大手在Tony背后将他紧紧抱住。

  


“没办法呀，”Clint用唱歌的调调，“你们实在太可爱了。”

  


“我要把你的弓烧了，把你的臂甲沾满工业强度的痒痒粉。”Tony说道。

  


“谁会制造工业强度的痒痒粉啊？”Bruce忍住笑问。

  


“好问题。我只需要借你的实验室用几分钟。”Tony回答他。

  


“不行，哦，不行，不行，不行，不行，”Bruce举起两只手，“不行。别把我扯进来。我可不想——”

  


“他是我这边的。”Clint奸笑着说。

  


“我不是——”Bruce向他伸出一根手指，但嘴唇忍不住抽动。“不。”

  


“我要整死你，Barton.”Tony说道。Steve抓住他的手肘。

  


“咱能换个时间进行队内斗嘴吗？”他说道，幽默充满了他的声音、表情和眼神。“因为我今晚还有其他安排，我真心希望你能跟我一起。”他展开笑容，温暖而甜蜜。

  


Tony盯着那张脸，然后意识到自己完蛋了。他彻彻底底结结实实地死定了。他们只是队友，只是朋友的时候就已经够糟了，该死，他们还是以礼相待的死对头时就够糟了。但跟Steve Rogers约会基本就是他的死期。

  


他很确定自己不在乎这个，尤其是当Steve对着他笑得时候。Steve的眼睛亮了起来，仿佛他只是很开心见到Tony，仿佛Tony就是他想要陪伴的那个人，此时此刻，仿佛Tony是他唯一想要陪伴的人。

  


“除非你想留在这儿整晚跟Clint斗嘴，”Steve接着说。“这不是我想做的事，但如果你想跟之前连续6晚做同样的事——”

  


“好吧，行，走吧。”Tony说道。Clint偷笑着，其他人都假装自己没在偷笑。他们装得太不像了，但Tony和他的自尊很感激他们试着去装了。“去吃饭。”

  


“那太好了。”Steve赞同。

  


“有点爷们样，Stark，”Natasha说着，从他手中拿过玫瑰，走到房间另一头的吧台前，和Pepper坐在一起。Pepper脸上挂着不易察觉的微笑，举起一只手，Natasha和她击掌。“你有预订。你这辈子要是能准时一次，那就别毁了这事儿，因为你不迟到实在太稀罕了。”

  


“你当我的私人助理就干了，多久，一周吧，你知道什么？”Tony说。

  


“我们一起喝酒，”Darcy蹦蹦跳跳地来到吧台前。她找到一个可以放玫瑰的花瓶，在吧台的水池装上水。“女士八卦之夜那类的。我们会谈论事情。”

  


“哪种事情？”Tony怀疑地问。

  


“主要是你，”Darcy冲他坏笑着说。她把花瓶递给Natasha，开始往酒杯里倒酒。她对Tony名贵的酒水可毫不吝啬。

  


“这不是真的，”Pepper说，“我们的讨论只有大概百分之五十是关于你的。顶多百分之六十。”她给Tony的笑很微弱，但眼睛十分明亮。

  


“别说了，”他指着她说，“别。我们谈过这个了，我知道我在干什么，别打开这个话题。”

  


她抬起一只手打断他。“走吧。”她说，“预订。” “断一只手”他对她说我们谈论瑰的花瓶，用吧台的因为要

  


“我知道，老天，还有别人想提醒我一遍吗？”

  


“没有。不过，你要开哪辆车走？”Clint用手肘撑起身体问道。

  


“嗯，我在考虑，或许我应该开，某辆我的车。”Tony说，“而那些全都是我的车，所以我有很多选择。怎么了？”

  


“如果你开了我想用的那辆呢？”

  


“你耍我呢吧？什么玩意儿啊？请告诉我你是在开玩笑。”Tony说。

  


“你打算今晚出去吗？”Steve问。他是真的很好奇。他有些担心。Tony给了他一个不可置信的表情。

  


“不。”Tony坚决地说。“我不管他是不是打算出去，下面有二十几辆车他可以用，他可以用我没挑走的车。”

  


“不是今晚，”Clint对Steve说，完全无视Tony，“但明早第一件事，我想——”

  


“明天是明天，我们到时早就回来了。”Tony说道，拒绝去想这次约会之后会发生什么，因为那个方向藏着无尽的疯狂。他拉着Steve的手臂，走向电梯，拖着Steve跟他一起。“不要，我再说一遍，不要趁我不在家把我的大厦烧了。”

  


“我们会等你回来再干。”Bruce说道。Tony放弃了。

  


“Banner在嘲笑我，”等电梯的时候他对Steve说，“Banner，我以为他——”他往后仰，“你应该站在我这边的。这是规矩，这很清楚，你和我，我们是同一边的。”

  


“你刚还说用我的实验室干坏事，”Bruce忍住笑说，Tony知道他在忍笑。太棒了，Bruce参与到这轮“整队友”当中，还放狠话。Tony冲他笑笑。Bruce用铅笔指着Tony的方向。“不许干坏事。说真的。我们讨论过这个了。”

  


“别瞎扯了，Banner. 没人上当。”Tony对他说。

  


“预订啊。”Pepper说道，Bruce躲在手掌后面笑。

  


“对了。”Tony指着她。“我的花。不许偷我的玫瑰，Potts！没人送过我玫瑰，我能看到你目光里的贪婪。我看到了。”

  


“Tony，今晚过后，你欠我的远不止一束花吧。”Pepper用拳头托着下巴，挑起一根眉毛。她举起自己的马丁尼。“快走。”

  


“走了。”电梯门打开，Steve说道。“走吧，Tony.”

  


“嘿，蓝大个！”Darcy在吧台后面又拍了一张照，然后冲Steve竖起大拇指。“记住我跟你说的。”

  


“别记住她跟你说的。”Natasha说道。

  


“我大概是忘不掉了。”Steve说。Tony看着Steve面颊的红晕，有点担心。有点担心，又有点性奋。

  


好吧，特别性奋。Steve脸红的时候，好看到让人产生糟糕的想法。糟糕是因为他让Tony想对他做糟糕的事。非常，非常火辣、糟糕的事，他要是知道了就再也不会跟Tony说话了，所以他大概还是应该无视那些想法。

  


比如Steve在床上是不是也这样脸红，如果是的话，那股红晕会往下蔓延到哪里。

  


Tony用力晃晃脑袋，想要让血回到脑子里。没错。就是那种想法。他不应该有那种想法。他走进电梯。“别弄坏东西，Barton！”他喊道。Steve也走进电梯，在门关上的瞬间大笑起来。

  


“他好像在里面对我竖中指来着。”Tony对Steve来说，狐疑地盯着电梯门。

  


“他经常如此。”Steve按下车库按钮。“你们俩有着史上最奇怪的友情。”

  


“我倾向于‘敌对的战友情’，”Tony说着，把手伸进裤兜里，免得它们惹麻烦，去摸不该摸的地方。比如Steve的腰带。

  


Steve冲他微笑，深吸一口气。“我真的很想跟你出去，”他开口。“我……真的很想，Tony. 但是如果你不——”

  


Tony搂住他脖子后面一拽，吻了上去。“好吧。”他们终于分开的时候，他说道。Steve的呼吸有点快，有点重，多好啊，他可能和Tony一样沉浸其中。“好吧。”他又说了一遍，“我开始觉得你要么有点迟钝，而我们都知道你不迟钝，要么你就是摸清了因果关系，然后故意这么说好让我亲你。”他停顿了一下。“是吗？你是想让我亲你？”

  


“这么说吧，我想要点安抚。”Steve说着，把手插进自己口袋。他的肩膀向前隆，头压低，盯着自己的脚。“我可能需要很多安抚。”他嘟囔，声音小得几乎听不见。

  


Tony盯着他。“队长？Steve？”他拿出所有耐心地等着，等Steve抬起头，对上他的视线。Tony又吻了他一次，手托着Steve的下巴。“我真的，真的很想跟你出去。”他说道。这感觉真怪。但Steve在冲他笑，所以大概没关系。

  


电梯门打开，他不知自己在那里像个白痴一样站了多久。他后退，走出电梯。“你对车有什么偏好吗？”他边往保险库走边问。

  


“我开车吗？”Steve打趣地说。

  


Tony把手放在生物感应器上，看了他一样。“Steve，你开车像个死守限速还患了白内障的90岁老头。”

  


“没理由开车像疯子一样。”Steve对他说，但露出了笑容。

  


“有理由啊。预订。你没听到楼上每个人的话吗？”Tony站定接受扫描，等Jarvis打开保险柜，然后抓起里面的箱子。“走吧。”

  


“Tony.”Steve说。

  


“我在考虑劳斯莱斯。不，法拉利怎么样？”Tony思考着开哪辆车，在有型、拉风和不吸引狗仔注意之间寻找平衡。

  


“Tony.”

  


“Barton刚才到底是什么意思？”他皱着眉说。“什么——”他眯起眼。“Jarvis，Barton最常开哪辆车？”

“那辆阿斯顿马丁跑车。”Jarvis回答。

  


“Tony，把它放回去。”

  


“什么？”Tony抓起钥匙。“阿斯顿马丁。我的车里少有的真正带后座的。我不想再想下去了。我发誓得把他碰过的所有东西干洗一遍。咱们走——”他手里的箱子被拿走了，他转过身。“嘿，我——”

  


“不要带上装甲箱子，Tony，”Steve说着，回到保险柜前。“Jarvis，把这个收起来。”

  


“你看，我就把它扔后备箱里。”Tony伸手去抓，但Steve把箱子拿开了。“Steve. 队长。只是放在后备箱。”

  


Steve用另一只手抓住他的手腕。“就一次，”他说，声音十分严肃，几乎是在请求，“就这一次，我们能不能只做Tony和Steve？就这一晚上？我能不能只做——”他低头看着箱子，叹了口气，肩膀随之起伏。他抬起头，眉毛耷拉下来，眼睛透着纯净的天蓝色，对上Tony的目光。“我能不能只做Steve？”

  


Tony的眼睛打量着他的脸，然后重重叹口气。“锁起来吧。”他说道。这很值得，这很值得因为Steve脸上绽放出了微笑，宽阔而明亮。还有几乎是感激的情绪。他凑近，嘴唇扫过Tony的嘴。

  


“谢谢。”

  


“这笔要记在你头上，Rogers.”Tony说道，脱出Steve的手，免得自己做出什么让他们俩都难堪的事。比如脱衣服。“上天故意和我过不去。这是经过证明的事实。上天想要我受罪。我想准备好受罪，因为它肯定会发生的，而且——”

  


“Tony，”Steve大笑起来，把箱子放回保险柜锁好。“上天没有故意和你过不去，你又在夸张了。”

  


“你看过我的档案，你听过我喝多以后的厥词，你怎么可能还这么想，Steve？说真的？”

  


“跟你说，”Steve抓住他的手，把他拉回怀中。“你真觉得上天跟你作对？”

  


“是啊，”Tony说，“很显然。”

  


Steve点点头，表情严肃。“这样的话——”他从Tony手中抢过钥匙，退到对方够不着的地方，动作十分迅速。

  


“还是让我来开车吧。”

  


Tony目瞪口呆地看着他。“你刚才——给我回来，Rogers！”但他大笑起来，追着Steve，后者把钥匙举过头顶。

  


也许，只是也许，这会没事的。

 

  
【第一章完】


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

 

“你知不知道你刚违反了多少条交通法规？”  
“猛一想还真想不出来。”Tony嬉笑着说，手指转着钥匙。“你一直在数吗？总数是不是很惊人？”  
“我数不了那么多，”Steve说道，竭尽全力作出严肃的口气，但他知道自己失败了。“你是个不折不扣的疯子。”  
“我是啊，对吧？”Tony甩动手腕，设好车的警报，顺便看了一眼手表。“时间刚好。走到目的地得稍微快点，不过我们到的时候他们刚好就会在等。”这间地下车库是私人的，就Steve的了解，跟Tony一个熟人的公司连着。晚上这个时间，里面只有几辆车，大概有雇员在开夜车想做完工作，或者寻求一些认可。Tony带着他走向标着“通向街道”的出口。“说真的，我的保险费已经高得没法再高了，Steve.”  
“你去年收到了几张超速罚单？”Steve的好奇心重到可怕。  
“反正没超出我能负担的范围。”Tony轻松地笑笑。  
“这不算正经回答。”  
“这是全部的关键。只要我能负担得起，我觉得没什么问题。”Tony说。  
“疯子。”Steve摇摇头说道。Tony大笑起来。这真的很好，很美妙，在大厦里绷着他的所有僵硬和紧张全都消散了。他们俩在一起的时候，通常都是这样的。Steve不确定为什么，他这些年没几个真正的朋友，而从Tony跟Rhodey、Pepper和Happy的关系来看，那边也差不多。但不知怎地，一旦他们俩都过了初次见面那关，跟Tony Stark做朋友就成了一件很自然的事。  
他觉得自己应该感恩上天所有的小小恩赐。他不怎么质疑这点。  
而现在，与Tony并肩走在纽约的街道上，这像是他努力赢来的恩赐。努力拼来的。  
当Tony悄悄把手放进Steve掌中，Steve竭尽全力不要笑得像个白痴一样。从Tony的表情来看，他不怎么成功，但他也不在乎。反之，他靠得更近了，胳膊贴着Tony的胳膊，两人安静地一同走着。外面还有其他人，但这个区域的行人并不多。他们一路行走，出租车靠边停下，源源不断地放下乘客。纽约市民并没有注意到他们。  
“到了。”Tony加快步伐，拉开与Steve的距离。他快步迈上几级台阶，来到门前，招呼Steve跟他一起。Steve突然放慢速度，停住脚步。他抬头看看门顶上，只有一个不明显的标识和一块黄铜门牌。  
“这就是那家餐厅？”他好奇地问。他还以为那地方会很……招摇。这次约会被推迟了好几次，因为各种灾难还有神盾的紧急呼叫还有Tony被绑架后的健康状况，Steve脑子里很可能充满了太多与眼前情况不符的期待。  
毕竟原先的计划是某个周三晚上的意大利菜，由Clint陪同。无论Tony脑子里在想什么，都比原来这个计划强。  
“来嘛，队长。你不相信我？”Tony靠着栏杆，冲台阶下的Steve笑。Steve的心跳似乎漏了一拍。Tony眼睛随着幽默而亮起来，面孔和双手还有身体紧绷的姿态都如此熟悉，如此迷人，Steve的手不由自主地颤抖，只想一把抱住他再也不放开。但他抑制住了冲动，深吸一口气，把手塞进口袋。  
“都走了这么远，”他冲Tony笑着说，“我猜没理由现在停下。”他走上台阶，手绕过Tony帮对方拉开门。“你到底有没有打算今晚告诉我咱们要吃什么？”  
“没。”Tony毫不在意地摆摆手。他瞥了一眼Steve，“我打算蒙上你的眼睛亲手喂你吃。”  
Steve踉跄了一下，同时感到自己的脸在发烫。“好吧。”他说。Tony被逗得大笑起来。  
老板娘是个瘦小的亚裔女子，顺滑的黑发在脑后挽成发髻，用一把漂亮的发梳固定住。她向Tony礼貌地鞠了一躬，身上的白色丝绸衬衣和垂坠的黑色长裤将这动作衬托得更加优雅。“晚上好，Stark先生。”她说道，言语中只有很少一点口音。“您的桌子准备好了。”  
Tony回礼。“谢谢。”他瞟了一眼Steve，然后两人跟着小个子女人走进餐厅。  
Steve好奇地环视四周，努力表现得不太明显，但没有人注意到他。里面的空间很大很宽敞，经过散射处理的照明将暗淡的光线洒向华丽厚重的织锦以及深色木头家具。他可以看到的大约有十几张桌子，但接近封闭的圆形高背长椅环绕着小桌，隔出了一个个狭小私密的空间。做了标记的帘子沿着墙挂在凹室外围，有些被拉开，露出了里面的板凳和椅子；有些则被合上，遮住了里面的客人。  
伴随着点点火光，数种不同语言的低声交谈给房间增添了生气，空气中弥漫着蒜、姜、辣椒还有他辨识不出的某种香料的气味。   
老板娘引导他们穿过大厅，来到一条靠边的走廊。几扇没标记的门前挂着帘子，她停在其中一扇前。“您的桌子。”她说着，让到一旁。“上茶？”  
Tony点点头。“你来选吧，配着点好的第一批菜。”他微笑着说。“请再来点热过的清酒。谢谢。”  
Steve望向小房间内，正中放着一张圆桌，桌子中央的像是个炉子。Tony在凳子上落座，Steve坐在他对面，看了演头顶那盏精致的灯笼。它照亮了房间，在墙上留下投影。这里温暖、舒适且私密，他却完全不知道是什么状况。  
Tony似乎能读懂Steve的表情，他笑了。“这是火锅。准确来说是‘呷哺’，日式火锅。”Steve望向他，Tony向后靠在舒适的座位上。“我在这谈过生意。这里的菜不错，人也谨慎，这里的很多顾客都不想让媒体在正式发布前知道自己在跟谁打交道。我觉得我们这次约会应该不要有八卦小报跟在后面，而我能想到的所有高级餐厅，嗯，这个都成问题。”  
“我不在乎。”Steve说道，因为，说真的，他不在乎。  
“我在乎。”Tony的嘴角挑起一边，只有一点点。“我想让，嗯，这次约会正常一点，而这可能性不大，因为有我参加。但我要么找个隐蔽的地方，要么就只能在沙发上吃披萨。这挺可悲的，既是对我而言。”  
“我喜欢在沙发上吃披萨，”Steve说，因为这是实话。现在更是如此。Tony几乎总会靠在他身上，头放在Steve肩膀上。“基本是我最喜欢的饭。”  
“即使总伴随着跟队友吵架还有抢遥控器还有至少有一人打翻水杯还有文件、报告、草稿铺满半张桌子？”Tony问道，摇了摇头。“咱能上点档次吗？”  
“大概不能。”Steve承认。  
他还没来得及说别的，一个服务生走进来，端着装得满满的托盘。前面摆着一个精致的茶壶和两个茶杯，旁边是白色的酒壶和酒盅。另外还有几个小托盘，上面放着许多小盅、小碗。她向他们体贴地一笑，把东西从托盘摆上桌，接着退后一步，让身后端着的年轻男子进来。他把一个带装饰的煮锅放在炉子上，转动隐藏起来的旋钮，女服务员点起炉火。两人一同礼貌地点点头，再次离开。Steve盯着锅里发白的液体。  
“我不明白。”他问Tony，满心好奇。  
“火锅，”Tony说，“这个是锅底。那些——”他用下巴指向桌上那几个小托盘，Steve拿起一个，掀起每个盅上的盖子，看到里面是香料加蔬菜碎、各种油和酱料。“用来根据你自己的喜好给锅底调味。他们还会给我们上肉和菜，你把它们沾进煮开的锅底里涮熟，然后配着米饭、酱汁吃，还要喝很多茶。”  
Steve拿起一个调料盅，闻了闻里面刚切好的大蒜，至少这味道还算熟悉。他冲Tony笑笑。“我们要做汤啊。”  
Tony也对他笑笑。“某种意义上讲没错。”他头点向那些容器。“放开胆子。”他拿起茶壶倒出一点茶，控制得恰到好处，空气中飘着淡淡的茉莉花和茶叶的香气。  
“我要是加了你不喜欢的东西怎么办？”Steve问着，用调味盅里的小匙往锅中加了一些蒜。  
“那就再点锅新汤。”Tony笑着，给Steve倒了一杯茶。“真没什么大不了的，Steve.”他低头看茶壶。“我只是希望你能，嗯，享受它。”他微微皱了一下眉头，但很快就消失了。“这不是什么高档大餐，但它很好吃。”他抬起头，深色的眼睛在昏暗的灯光中闪闪发亮。“我想让你喜欢它。”  
“我不挑剔，Tony. 我什么都喜欢。”Steve耸耸肩，闻了下一罐橙红色的油。辣味冲上他的鼻子，刺激得流泪。他放了一两滴，十分小心。  
“不，你什么都吃，但这不代表你什么都喜欢。”Tony话里有微弱的潜台词，Steve不太明白是什么意思。“你只是觉得有义务吃下去。”  
Steve挑起一根眉毛看着他。“我没有。”  
“你有。”Tony摇摇头。“一开始，我以为你只是迫切希望尝试各种东西，甚至你在30年代不会有机会见到的东西。但我后来发现，不管什么放在你面前，你都会吃掉。”他呷了口茶。“没有人会什么都喜欢。你只是不想因为自己不愿意吃而把食物倒掉。”  
Steve耸耸肩，往锅里放了些姜，还有他觉得是蘑菇丁的东西。“太浪费了。”他并不太想讨论这个。他饿过肚子。他记不清自己挨过多少次饿。他从小生活贫穷，年少时又没了父母，独自一人，身边只有Bucky，挑三拣四就要饿肚子。吃的就是吃的，他从小就明白有东西吃就不能抱怨。他母亲也是没办法，她已经给了他力所能及的，即便是在最困难的时候。而他童年的大多数时候，都因体弱多病而无法帮助家里。  
他能做的只是从来不去抱怨。  
他当然有喜欢的和不喜欢的，但他受过穷，挨过饿，打过仗。他知道肚子空荡荡的感觉，饿得肠胃绞痛而睡不着。他知道一觉醒来又累又饿、渴望自己不会得到的东西是什么感觉。  
那些东西他不可能得到。  
他不会抱怨放在自己面前的东西。他永远不会，也无法想象自己抱怨。当然，他在21世纪醒来后遇到过很多奇怪而陌生的东西，需要努力去适应，但大多数都是好的。大多数，他真的很喜欢，但就算他不喜欢某些东西？  
Steve会吃掉放在面前的任何东西，全都吃掉。  
“真高尚。”Tony说道，“但是，呃，我想让你吃些会喜欢的东西。所以就选了火锅。我们每种都叫一点，比如牛肋骨，或者蘑菇。你喜欢哪种——”他身体前倾，声音突然急促起来，“如果你真的喜欢哪种，那我们就再多点一些。如果你不喜欢，我们就把那一点点吃掉，然后试试别的。”  
Steve看着他眨眨眼，努力寻找该说的话。“这不——”Tony握住他的手，打断了他。  
“你能不能，就这一次，跟我保证，不要强迫自己吃任何你不喜欢的东西？”Tony问，脸上的微笑柔化了他的话。“我保证，我只点我喜欢的东西，所以如果你不想吃，就这么一顿该死的饭，你能不能让我来负责打扫剩菜？”  
Steve张开嘴，不知道说什么好。所以他干脆凑过去，吻住Tony的嘴唇。Tony紧绷了一下，然后放松了，一只手在Steve掌心滑动，将两人的手指交叉在一起。Steve退开，这感觉太好了，锅底煮开散发出热气和沁人的香气，Tony的手和他的交织在一起，他的嘴唇因为亲吻而发麻。  
这感觉太好了，他需要咬紧牙才能克制住不把四肢缠在Tony身上紧紧抱住。  
“就是说我可以想吃什么吃什么了？”他问道。Tony大笑起来。  
“尽管说，只要在我能力范围内，都给你。”Tony笑着说。  
Steve还没说出什么会后悔的话，服务生就回来了。她端着几盘切得极薄的肉片和好看的蔬菜，有的很眼熟，有的没见过，全都可以直接下锅。Steve静静地坐在那儿，看着Tony摆开那些食材，心想如果自己最终问Darcy怎么勾引别人，会不会被她嘲笑一辈子。  
因为他真的不知道怎么取得自己想要的东西。  
*  
“你不是真的想买单吧？”Tony手肘撑在桌子上，拳头托着下巴。“不是吧？”  
“我不知道你在说什么。”Steve说道，对着饭碗边缘皱起眉头。他小心地捧着那只精致的瓷器，像亚洲人一样娴熟地使着筷子。  
“啊哈。”Tony挑起一根眉毛盯着他。Steve就是Steve，他在对方的审视下并没有畏缩，只是给了Tony一个浅浅的温暖的笑。Tony摇摇头，拿起茶壶。“你想暗示服务员的企图？并没有你想的那么暗。说真的，我知道我是出了名的对某些事没有观察力，但我还是能注意到事情的。你知道，如果我愿意的话。或者如果我没在车间干活。”他给Steve倒上茶，然后拿起自己的茶杯。“或者如果我没在想着车间，或某个项目，或开始某个项目。”他补充。管他呢，反正Steve都跟他一起住了好几个月了。  
实际上，跟一个已经知道他95%坏习惯的人约会，挺让人自在的。他停下来思索。好吧，也许是他75%的坏习惯。  
Steve脸红了，但他很勇敢地没有退缩。“我比你吃得多得多。”  
Tony从里面咬住嘴，想要把大笑人回去；他感觉Steve会理解错他的笑。他也不应该笑。不应该。这显然对Steve意义重大，而且，嗯，这举动也挺体贴地。“好久没人自掏腰包请我吃饭了。”  
Steve打量着他，把筷子放在筷架上，动作十分精准。“为什么没有？”他问，长长的睫毛呼扇呼扇。  
“因为我比大多数人都有钱？”Tony说道，嘴角抽动。他把茶杯放在两手之间滚动，吸取杯中的温度。“这可能很傻吧，谁在乎谁掏钱？”  
“我不觉得这很傻。”Steve过了一会儿说。“我是说，大概吧。但这也是——”他停顿了一下，深吸一口气，“要提供一顿饭的意愿，精神上的，假如不是自己亲手做的。”  
Tony思考了一下。“你想供我吃喝。”  
“我意识到我确实想，出于某种原因。”Steve抬头看他，笑着露出雪白的牙齿。“这种想法很温馨。”  
Tony的嘴角又想抽抽了。“我可不会做饭。”  
“我喜欢你给我煮咖啡。”Steve说。“或者叫外卖。”他冲Tony笑笑。“我很好打发的。”  
“你必须得好打发，我都经常不记得给自己吃喝，更别说其他人。”他想都没想，手伸向桌子对面，拨开Steve额头上的一缕头发。“这样吧，你请这顿，下次我来付。”  
Steve笑得很灿烂。“这是下次约会的邀请吗？”  
“要看你的回答是什么。”  
“好的。”Steve说得很坚决，很迅速，真好。Tony下决心不去想自己有多希望听到Steve对某些十分下流的提议有同样的回答。  
“这样的话，刚才那个的确是邀请。”Tony挑起眉毛。“下次你来选地方。”  
他放在外套口袋里的手机响了起来。他伸手去拿，因为Jarvis对于今晚能接通Tony的人有个非常严格的排序，只有很少的人在名单上。“抱歉，等一下。”他说着，拿出手机。他看看来电显示，微微皱起眉头。Rhodey. 他关上铃声，把手机塞回口袋。但他抬起头，Steve正在盯着他看，关切地皱起眉头。“不是要紧生意。”他说，但Steve已经折起餐巾，挪到了座位边上。  
“谁打来的？”他问，声调低沉。  
“Rhodey，但他没用空军的电话打，所以是私事。”Tony微笑着说。“我一会儿再给他打回去。”  
Steve放松下来，肩膀不那么紧绷了。“现在就打回去。”他皱起眉头，“你好几周没跟他通话了，对吧？”  
“他出任务了嘛，不过我们发短信来着。”Tony摆摆手说。“没关系，真的。”  
“打给他。”Steve又说了一遍。“过一会儿他可能就没空了，你知道的。”他停顿了一下，眉头皱在一起，“他担心你。你知道他担心你。”  
“我只想对你礼貌一些，不在用餐当中接电话。那挺不尊重人的。”Tony解释。  
“我们已经吃完了，我也不会跑掉。去吧。”  
“好吧，好吧！”Tony笑着移出座位。“你就想把我撵出去，你好趁机买单吧？”  
Steve抬头对他笑。“没有。”  
“我会发现的，如果你真这么打算的话，我会看出来的，Rogers，我——  
“去吧！”Steve大笑着指向门。Tony低头看着他，他眼中的温暖，放松的笑容，发红的脸颊，忍不住伸出手，将手指划过Steve光滑的面颊。在Tony的注视下，Steve笑得更开了，温暖而甜蜜。他抬起手握住Tony的手指。  
Tony弯下腰，不慌不忙，给Steve足够的时间退开。但Steve没有，他迎了上去，两人的嘴唇轻柔地摩擦。“这就去。”Tony轻声说，话语呼在Steve嘴唇上。  
一瞬间，Steve的手握紧了，把Tony的手掌定在自己脸上。“别走太远。”他低声回应，“好吗？”  
“只是走到外面。”Tony等着Steve放开自己的手，然后退后。“马上就回来。”因为这仍然是个问题。Steve没有说出来过，小心地自己藏在心里，但Tony能看出他眼中的不安，无论在战场上还是战场下，只要Tony没在自己应该呆的地方，只要Steve无法一眼就找到他。  
Steve点点头，轻轻闭上眼。“我一会儿就出来。”Steve说道。他的下巴收紧，伸向茶杯的手指十分紧张。  
Tony又弯下腰，捧起Steve的下巴再次亲吻他。“只要两分钟我就回来。”他安抚地笑笑，走向餐厅前面。  
走出门，他只是往旁边跨了一步，四下张望着拿出手机。没人注意到他，挺好。他背靠着大楼的石质外墙，抬头看清澈的夜空，望着又大又亮的满月高高挂在地平线上方。它点亮了一切，发出温暖的淡金色光芒，映着路灯明亮的白光。电话接通时，他深吸一口气，肺里灌满夜晚凉爽的空气。  
“怎么，电影刚看到精彩的地方？”Rhodey上来就问。  
Tony翻了个白眼。“我忙着呢。还有，你也好，Rhodes.”  
“拜托，Stark，换个借口。”Rhodey语气中带着笑意。“周四晚上，世上最强的一伙人在看什么呢？该谁挑电影了？”  
“Coulson. 滚你的。”Tony笑着说，“老天，怎么啦，你做了2周的机密任务回来，第一件也是唯一一件事就是给我打电话，嘲笑我没有个人生活？你那边情况如何啊，锅先生？（英文俗语“锅嫌壶黑”，类似五十步笑百步的意思。）顺便，你知道这典故对你的肤色有啥暗示。”  
“不好意思，我回来第一件事是找点能吃的东西，第二件事是用那破管道能流出的最热的水洗个澡，第三件事才是给你打电话嘲笑你没有个人生活。咱得把这说清楚。你才没有你自己想得那么重要呢，自大狂。”Tony能听到背景里的水声和机器声，还有定时器响起的滴滴声。  
“恭喜你整整一周没上八卦小报。”Rhodey说。  
“恭喜你任务完成后的第四件事是洗衣服。”Tony反击。“狗仔正守在外面等你吗？凑到门上，敲你的窗户，大叫着吸引你的注意？”  
“不，但他们来的话我至少有干净内裤穿。”  
Tony爆发出大笑，Rhodey也一起笑了，但笑声不同于Tony，温暖、粗哑而低沉。“去你的，Rhodes.”Tony终于能说出话来，但非常丢脸地发出小姑娘似的笑声。“你还好吗？”  
“我没事，又脏又累，但是没事。还有你拼了命没问出来的那个问题，装甲也没事。你的肋骨怎么样了？”  
Tony忍住叹息。“已经一个月了，Rhodey. 我已经好了。”他有足够的时间折腾盔甲、折腾他的白痴队友、让Steve替他来回折腾。他没反对，尤其是被拖着跑了半个地球又跑了半个银河系以后，事情能恢复正常挺好的。但他现在没事了，这就有点累人。“我没事了，完全恢复健康，或者尽可能地恢复了。”  
Rhodey发出一声不置可否的怪音。“纽约那边还好吗？”  
“最近很安静。”Tony说，看着面前来往的出租车。没有多少行人走这条路，晚上这个时候很少，而走在人行道上的也没兴趣跟人有眼神接触。这就是纽约。“对于纽约来说算安静，你知道我的意思。Pepper把公司管得很好，反正她是这么含含糊糊地跟我说的。我对关节架构又做了些调整，下次你过来带上战争机器，我给你弄些升级。坏人还是很难捉摸、满腔仇恨，不过相对安静。”  
“很危险。”Rhodey说。  
“我宁愿安静点，别来烦我。”Tony说。一阵风吹过，让他打起冷战，拱起肩膀。“我还有自己的问题要解决，我想保存一套完好无损的盔甲好测试新功能，这要求过分吗？”  
“哼唧，哼唧，哼唧。”Rhodey说道。“说真的，我现在很难对你产生同情。”  
“我到底为啥要给你打过去啊？”  
“因为你心底里很喜欢我不把你的废话当回事。拜托，你到底在看什么电影？”  
“不知道，我在外面。”Tony说。对方沉默了好一阵。  
“什么？你翘掉了电影之夜？”  
“我听到了一丝不满啊。我不明白你到底啥意思，Rhodes. 我没‘翘掉’电影之夜。而且，没搞错吧？你先是笑话我参加电影之夜，现在你又不赞成我没在搞电影之夜？立场坚定点啊。”  
“这是你们团队活动的时间，我尊重团队活动。”Rhodey几乎是一本正经地说。Tony笑了。“我还以为你已经接受了团队联络什么的，假如你没在一副孤独混球的样子假装自己不需要团队。”  
“团队挺好的，耶，团队。”Tony对他说。“我们挺好的，团队跟我都挺好的，他们毁坏我的东西，把我的大厦搞得乱七八糟，强迫我跟Nick Fury常规性打交道，我还是觉得我们团队挺好的。这叫成熟，还有什么那类玩意儿。”  
“但你没在参加电影之夜？”  
“我在约会。”Tony说，想着Pepper有没有告诉Rhodey那个啥，他和Steve的事。  
“你撇下你的团队去约会？”  
“我回去的时候他们还会在的，Rhodey. 他们住在那儿。”  
Rhodey发出长长的叹息。“Tony，没搞错吧？哪个对你更重要？”  
“哇，你这是要教育我么，因为我今晚没什么心情听，咱能改个时间么，比如永远不要，因为我真的还有其他事要操心——”  
“你得尊重他们，Tony. 他们最近陪你经历了很多。他们会担心你，我们都担心你。尤其是你被绑架以后。”  
“我很好。”Tony告诉他。  
“我知道，我知道。我都知道。但是那次绑架太糟了，Tony，太可怕了。”他说道，毫不夸张地语气。“他们都很害怕，Tony，我也害怕。我们全都害怕，最后你回来了，而你得理解这里面的压力。你总是让自己陷入麻烦，却从来不想想这会给你周围的人带来什么影响。”  
“我下次被绑架的时候会记住这点。”Tony说。  
“你能不能就，啊，不要随便消失？不管是什么原因？我神经很脆弱的，老兄，你一消失我就要崩溃，很丢脸的。”  
“你容易崩溃又不是我的错。”Tony反驳。  
“我决定无视你这句话。那么，我已经知道我会嫉妒了，因为军队的饭就像，嗯，军队的饭，所以你今晚吃的什么呀？”  
“日式火锅，绝对不会错。我喜欢火锅，而Steve——”  
“Steve.”对方声调尖锐，几乎像是个问句，但并不是。Tony没回应，于是他又说了一遍。“Steve？你不是在约会吗？”  
Tony皱了下眉头。好吧，看来Pepper没告诉他。好极了。Pepper开天辟地头一遭决定对Tony的私生活守口如瓶，偏偏这次Tony希望她能大嘴巴一点。“Rhodey，听我说——”  
“Steve，”Rhodey又说了一遍，“噢，Tony，真的？”  
“真的。”Tony从牙缝里说，“我知道这有点别扭，但——”  
“你不能这样，”Rhodey打断他。“你知道这样不正常，Tony. 你跟他一起工作，靠，你跟他住在一起。你要怎么处理？我担心的就是这个，真的，因为你会对人产生依赖，而且，我不知道——”  
“喂！”Tony厉声说，“你想怎样啊？我说，你真的不能接受这个吗？你经历了那么多狗屁事，你不能接受的竟然是这个？因为到头来，世上一共没几个人能忍受我超过两天，你要是去掉那些盯着我兜里钱的，这个数字就更少了，所以咱们能不能尊重一下那几个真正喜欢我的人？你真的想让我，怎样，这辈子都只搞一夜情？”  
“不，不，我不想，你知道的！我不在乎你跟谁睡觉，Tony，你别把这帽子扣到我头上。我在乎的是，你会对朋友产生依赖，你会想要更进一步，我们以前经历过这些，我们这样做过。这是在重演Pepper那次，只是这次更糟。这次更糟。Steve到底知不知道你把这当做一次约会？”  
“知道。”  
“Tony…”  
Tony抑制住想挂电话的冲动。“Steve他妈的知道得很清楚这是次约会，我没有，我没法，你现在脑子里到底在想什么？你觉得他以为我们是好哥们出来玩，而我在想着跟他睡觉？你知道他是个成年人，对吧？你觉得我会怎么——”他停了下来，下巴紧绷。“他很清楚自己面对的是什么，比我交往过的任何人都清楚，大概除了Pepper之外。”那仍旧让他心痛，他仍然想逃避那件事，只是一点点，因为Pepper知道自己面对的是什么，但仍旧他们没能继续下去。他重重靠在石墙上，低下头。“他知道现在是什么情况。”  
“你在跟他睡觉吗？”  
Tony哼出一声笑，短促而无奈。“你是要一夜（页）一夜地查吗？”对方的沉默表明了不满。Tony叹口气。“不，我们没有一起睡觉。只是一次约会。”  
“Tony，我只是不想让你受伤，你知道这点，对吗？”Rhodey的声音很疲惫。失落。疲倦而粗哑。“我只是……我不想让你陷进困境，我觉得你真的很容易陷进困境。”他停顿了一下，气氛很微妙，只有他们在线路中的呼吸声。“他是你的战友，他住在你的大楼里，你是他的生命线、他的朋友、他的支撑，如果你开始给他加上他无法回报的东西，这些关系都会完蛋。”  
Tony一只手抚过脸。“我知道，你以为我不知道吗？”他愤怒地说。“没事的，Rhodey，他……”他声音减弱。他无视心中即将淹没他的痛苦。“你看，这只是个该死的约会，反正也不会有什么结果。所以，别烦我了。”  
“Tony？嘿，听我说——”  
“不好意思。”手机被人从手中夺走，Tony猛地抬头，吃了一惊。Steve翻过手机，另一只手落在Tony肩上，坚定而温暖地抓着他。  
“喂？对，抱歉，我是Steve Rogers. 是，你好，我也很高兴跟你通话。是的。”Steve对上Tony的视线。“我很感谢你的担忧，Rhodes上校，真的。我很抱歉打断你们的对话，我无权干涉，但是——”他停顿了一下，紧绷下巴。“这是我的第一次约会，”他说道，脸颊通红。“这辈子第一次。别人替我们安排的，这是我的失误，因为我害怕自己去问他的话，他会说不。但这是我的第一次约会，我期待了好几周的约会。如果你把他吓坏了，让他不肯再跟我出来第二次，你跟我就得好好聊几句了。不会多，也不会好听。”  
Tony轻笑了一声，赶快捂住嘴。Steve冲他微笑，但注意力仍在电话上。“是的。对，是Clint. 他威胁要拿箭射我们俩，所以，对，这威胁挺有效。但我自己想来，我不是一无所知，我没那么天真。要是你觉得不能接受，我很抱歉。但只要Tony愿意跟我交往，我就会跟你最好的朋友交往，所以我希望咱们至少能友好相处。”  
他的拇指轻抚Tony的锁骨上方，尽管隔着衣服，他的触摸还是让Tony颤抖。Steve走近两步，身体挡住了凉风，把Tony罩在石墙前，充满保护欲，同时让人性致盎然。  
“谢谢，”Steve说道，Tony无法集中注意力，因为他能闻到Steve身上香皂和古龙水的气息，感到对方身体的温度。“是，我明白，我很感激。很好。谢谢你，Rhodes将军。Rhodey，当然，谢谢你。”他现在微笑着，不管Rhodey在说什么，Tony能听到他在说话，不管说的是什么，肯定是Steve爱听的。Steve凑上前吻了Tony，迅速而轻柔，其中承载着爱意，自然而不假思索。这个吻真是……很棒。“是的，我同意。”Steve嘴贴着Tony的脸颊、他的肌肤呢喃。“再次谢谢你，真的，Rhodey. 很高兴跟你通话。”  
Steve把手机伸向Tony，“抱歉，”他说，“给你。”  
“哦，我能拿回自己的手机了吗？”Tony问道，带着笑。“你跟我的好朋友吼完了？”  
“暂时完了。”Steve说，意图装出严肃的表情和声音，但他露出了温暖的微笑和微红的脸颊，满是甜蜜。  
Tony把手机放回耳边。“Steven Rogers队长，女士们先生们。”他说着，冲Steve傻笑，对方大笑起来。“大家给他点掌声。”  
电话那边传来缓慢有力的拍巴掌声。“我勒个去，”Rhodey说，“我刚被全国偶像教训了，我压根不觉得难过。”  
“他做这个可有一套了，”Tony赞同道，Steve还在那儿，温暖而坚定，Tony把另一只胳膊围到Steve腰上把他拉近，这样很自然很合适。Steve顺从地贴近Tony的身体，用带笑的嘴磨蹭后者的脸颊和头发。“举世无双。要强迫他做他不想做的事可难着呢，我跟你说。”  
“我差不多有印象了，没错。”那边停顿了一下。“这是你想要的？”  
Tony深吸一口气，空气中全都是Steve的味道。Steve温暖的身体正紧紧贴着他，感觉好极了。“是的。”  
“那好吧。”Rhodey说。  
“就这样？”Tony问，头靠在Steve肩头。“没有别的鸡妈妈问题了？”  
“只要你们俩都开心，我就替你们开心了。小心点，好吗？我觉得这家伙可盯上你了。”Rhodey仍然在大笑。  
“那我就太幸运了。”Tony说道。“明天再打给我，好吧？”  
“没问题。”  
Tony挂上电话，收起手机。“那么，”他说道。  
“我越界了，对吧？”Steve问道，试图退开。  
Tony不肯放开他。“大概吧，”他微笑着对Steve说，“刚才那他妈的是怎么回事？”  
Steve一只手摸摸脖子后面。“我觉得我必须，那个，嗯，Fury那个人嘛，我想着——”  
Tony爆发出大笑。“哦，老天，你知道Coulson必须跟Fury报告这个。你知道他试图把咱俩的事夹在我回来以后那堆乱子的某篇无聊报告里。你还知道Fury从我们组队以来就在等着有人搞在一起——”他笑得太厉害无法再说下去。他往前趴，把脸埋在Steve肩膀上，整个身体都忍不住抖动。“他肯定只是把一张照片夹在某个文件夹里，然后假装一切都完全正常，结果Nick看到气得跳脚，要打赌么？”  
Steve两手环在Tony腰上，把他拉近。“只要他不来找麻烦，我不在乎。不过既然如此，我觉得我们欠Coulson一声谢谢。”  
“或者水果篮。”Tony靠在Steve身上，手绕在Steve脖子上。“Rhodey挺喜欢你的。”他说道，Steve两手抚摸他的后背。“他只是，显然没人告诉他，嗯，咱俩的事儿，而我做过很多糟糕的决定，所以他只是——”  
“你指望谁告诉他呀？”Steve问，往后拉开一点距离好能看着Tony的眼睛，挑起眉毛。“你可没告诉你最好的朋友这件事。”  
Tony叹了口气。“事情一拖再拖，而且我不知道——”他耸耸肩，“我不知道到底是不是真的能成。”Steve仔细打量他，眯着眼，紧绷下巴，Tony摇摇头。“你看，我知道——”  
Steve凑近。“你真的想这么做吗？”他低语。  
“是的。”Tony说，显然Steve只要这个就够了，因为Steve消除了他们之间的距离，嘴唇温暖且越来越熟悉。Tony闭上眼睛，他脑子里有一部分思考着自己有没有花过这么多时间去吻谁。即便是跟Pepper，他们也很快就到了上床那步，那挺不错的，他没并不反对，但这次不一样。这种缓慢稳步的铺垫，并没什么不对，也不会破坏气氛，或者感到痛苦。只是端着咖啡杯时的一个吻，在大厅擦肩而过时手上的一次触摸或者一抹微笑，他身体的热度，他深夜坐在沙发上时的呼吸声。  
Tony很肯定自己这辈子第一次如此接近想要撕掉某人衣服的地步，看着那把尖刀游走于荷尔蒙超载和甜蜜清纯的爱恋之间。他人生中第一次这么渴望和一个人上床，他的脑子总是充满了渴望，只要他独处、试图工作或者试图睡觉或者试图把精力集中在Steve之外的任何东西上。但只要Steve在可触及之处，那就……  
很好。那样很好，这就是他的人生。  
当这个吻结束，他感到疼痛，像是浑身通了电。他再次让脑袋往前倒，贴着Steve外套的布料用力呼吸。他舔舔嘴唇。“来点甜点？”他问，然后摇摇头。“我是说，咖啡？”  
Steve棕色的瞳孔周围是一圈淡淡的蓝色。有一瞬间，他似乎无法集中注意去听Tony的问题。他咽了口唾沫，喉咙恢复运转，然后终于用沙哑的声音回应。“你知道地方？”  
“是的，嗯，如果我们现在回家，正好赶上电影连放的第二部，我可不想面对Clint的‘戳、戳，眨眼、眨眼，啥也别说了，’”Tony说道。Steve退后一步，Tony因为失去对方的体温而打了个寒战。  
Steve点点头。“我完全不明白你在说什么。”  
“正因为如此，下次该我选电影的时候，我们要看Monty Python（一个英国的六人喜剧团体）。Tony说，笑着把手塞进Steve手里。  
“好吧，”Steve微笑着，握紧了Tony的手。 “我觉得那——”  
突然响起一声沉重而巨大的爆裂声，震耳欲聋，Tony以为是哪座楼倒了，或者下面的路塌了，就像地面自己裂成了两半。那是爆炸的声音，空气产生了强烈的冲击力，他感到自己的双脚离开了地面。有一秒钟，他的世界里只剩下Steve握着他的手，力量大到发痛。他在空中漂浮着，然后下落，他很确定自己在大叫，喊着Steve，但他什么也听不见，那声巨响像是在他鼓膜上回响，挥之不去。  
一阵极亮的蓝绿色光闪过，他什么也看不见了，一切都成了黑暗。   
*  
周围很冷。  
他肺里的空气十分冰冷，每次呼吸都带来刺痛。呼吸变得困难，他感到压力，他身上有重量在压着他，脸上有什么东西挤着他。Tony挣扎着恢复清醒，试着呼吸，试着清理头脑，就这样，他睁开了眼睛。  
有一瞬间，他看着漆黑的天空，因为胸口压着的活物而惊慌，然后他向侧面扭头。他找到了一股空气，便用力吸入，感到稍好了一些。他眨眨眼，试着让视线和脑子都清楚一些。他试着解放出一只手，抓到了什么东西，冰冷僵硬的东西。那是块布料，他很确定那是布料。他扭动身体转到侧面，手指碰到了另一样东西。  
头发。  
突然间，他身上沉甸甸的重量，那把他压在人行道上一动不动的身体，熟悉到可怕。“Steve？”他喘着气，手颤抖着穿过那人的发丝，想要找到Steve的皮肤，想要找到生命的迹象。“噢，天啊，不要——拜托。Steve？我不能——”他咬紧牙关，用尽全力挣扎，但Steve很重，而且身体包裹着Tony，压在他身上，胳膊塞在Tony脑袋底下。  
因为不管发生了什么，他努力用自己的身体护住了Tony.  
Tony艰难地起身，无视刚愈合的肋骨传来的刺痛，他转动身体，让胳膊可以活动，从另一个角度抚上Steve的脖子，摸进后者的头发。Tony找到一个包，Steve头顶鼓起一块，粘了一点黏稠的血液，但他颤抖、冰冷的手指往上摸，开始找到些温度。Steve的头歪向他的太阳穴，贴着Tony的皮肤呼出一口气。  
他如释重负，瞬间头有些发昏。“Steve？”他说。“Steve，醒醒，我们有麻烦了。快点，队长，该集合了。”  
Steve轻微动了动，唇缝中漏出一声呻吟。Tony因为恐慌散去而发出几乎像是啜泣的声音。“Steve，跟我说句话，”他声音颤抖着说。“宝贝儿？拜托，醒醒，Steve.”  
Steve现在动了起来，撑起自己的身体，手臂颤抖着让自己的重量离开Tony. “Tony？”他的声音很粗呀，但眼睛已经能聚焦。“你受伤了吗？”  
“没有。”Tony伸出手，扶住他的肩膀。“你脑袋后面有个肿块，肯定是被什么东西砸到了。你还好吗？能看见东西吗？”  
“我——我很好。”Steve抬起头，眼睛环视四周。“怎——怎么回事？”  
“不知道。”Tony撑着坐起来，没有挪开太远，让Steve找回平衡。“哦，操……”  
“是啊。”Steve翻转身体，手放在Tony肩上，让两人都稳住。  
纽约的街道被冰覆盖，完全变了模样。雪花大片地落下，冰冷刺骨。窗户上、房檐上、所有平台和栏杆边缘都挂上了冰，地平线以上所有表面都被盖上了厚厚的冰。路面上冒出了尖锐的冰锥，像石笋一样撕开人行道，穿透出租车，汽油顺着透明的碎片流淌。寒风从头顶呼啸而过，除此以外，除了流动的空气，乌云低低地挂在空中，遮住了天空，挡住了天际线。寒冷的空气中充满汽车报警器刺耳的鸣叫和不绝于耳的尖叫，穿插着冰块破碎的声音还有其他声响，从街道远处传来的陌生的声响。  
他们俩跌跌撞撞地站起来，出他们以外还有别人。有几个人站在附近，脸上满是震惊和迷惑。马路中间有辆出租车，引擎还在转着，但轮胎已经被冰片划烂。有人在哭喊。  
“到室内去，”Steve喊道，大家都望向他。困惑。气愤。害怕。Steve转身面向餐厅。“到里面去。不要呆在街上。快点！”  
一扇门打开，街上另一扇门也打开了，一处又一处。人们往外看，脸上带着恐惧，盯着这非自然的现象。街上Tony可见之处，人们躲进建筑里，互相拉扯搀扶。不少人蹒跚着，或哭喊着，但伤情似乎并不严重，或者很容易被遗忘。  
Tony拿出手机，拨出复仇者的一级号码，这个号码可以通到每个人的手机。Steve走到一旁帮助一个震惊中的男子站起来，Tony站在原地，听着电话接通的提示音响起。响了又响。响了又响。  
电话没有转到语音留言，因为这个号码总是有人接。总是有人。语音留言功能完全没必要，紧急系统会把电话转到每个人的手机上。除了他们，还会转到神盾。到Jarvis自己。总会有人接。但Tony站在那儿，风吹着他单薄的外衣，电话还在响着。响了又响。响了又响。  
没人应答。  
Steve回来了，Tony不知道过了多久，但他抓着Tony的肩膀，脸色苍白。“Tony？”他问。  
“没人接。”Tony说道。“打给神盾。他们不接电话。出事儿了。”  
有一瞬间，Tony以为Steve会反驳，但后者没有这么不明事理。Steve是个好的领袖，是个好人。他点点头，打给神盾。Tony吞下胸中升起的恐慌，把手机翻转，把呼叫中的窗口最小化，调出和Jarvis直接通话的程序。  
无法接通Jarvis，他毫不意外。他不意外，但他一点也不想体会恐惧的感觉。“我们出来多久了？”他遏制住骂人砸墙的冲动，问道。  
“只有几分钟。”雪在他们周围不断飘落，已经在他们腿边积成堆。Steve抓住Tony的胳膊，把他拉到附近一条小巷躲避。至少这里的风没有那么刺骨。“科技，还是魔法？”  
“都有可能。”Tony盯着天边，试图看透云层，但云太厚了。“Loki？”  
“如果他逃了，仙宫会通知我们。”Steve摇摇头说。  
“那是他们知道的情况下。”Tony用力吸气。“怎么办，队长？”  
“回到大厦去。”Steve毫不犹豫地说。  
“好吧。咱来总结一下。”Tony跟着Steve边走边说，“某种东西把纽约变成了冰河世纪或C.S. Lewis（英国作家，著有《纳尼亚传奇》等）小说里的噩梦。我们没有武器，没有防御，离我们的车还有半英里，我们的队伍和后备支援都没有应答。我们不知道整座城受影响的范围有多大，纽约内外的通讯线路是不是都能用。还有，一切都被冰覆盖了，我们还穿着该死的正装皮鞋。”他停顿了一下。“是这么个情况吧？”  
“很不幸，没错。但我觉得我们可以——”Steve的话因为地面突然颤动而中断。  
有人在尖叫，他们俩转过身，刚好看到一块巨大的冰柱穿过雾气而来。眼前出现一个长腿尖爪的怪物，边走边在路上刮出裂痕，摇摇晃晃歪歪扭扭，树桩似的大脚踩碎了路面，每走一步都溅出冰渣。它的头离地足有10英尺高，挂着一圈破碎的冰锥左右摇晃着，口里发出哀嚎，举起一只畸形的手臂。它挥动手臂，冰爪扫过一根灯柱，金属碎片落在布满冰面的街上，发出脆响。  
Tony意识到自己被推得背靠在石楼上，Steve挡在他前面，一只手臂用力压住Tony的胸口，用自己的胸膛把他护在身后。“我觉得，”Tony吸了口气，“我完全有理由说这么一次，Steve.”  
“我真后悔叫你把盔甲留在家。”Steve说。  
“我真希望带了盔甲出来。”Tony赞同道，“好吧，我感觉好多了。”  
“很好。去找车。快跑。”  
他们还没来得及动身，还没来得及迈步，巨型生物转向他们的方向，眼睛像是黑色的火炭烧空了它的头颅深处。它张开嘴咆哮，向前扑来，举起一只手臂，张开爪子。  
“找——到——你——啦！！！”  
一股白色糊住了怪物的手。它被转移了注意，愤怒地扭动，发出一声尖叫。一个蓝红相间的身影从天而降，抓住了旁边的一根灯柱，在顶端悠了几圈，然后向前冲去。那身影两脚踢中了巨怪的后脑勺，将其向前击，使其失去了平衡。巨怪歪歪扭扭地倒在地上，砸裂一片冰。  
蜘蛛侠一蹦一转，落在他们面前。“正奇怪这只跑哪儿去了呢。”他说道。“哦，顺便提醒一下？快跑。”

作者笔记：  
“特别客串”从这里开始啦。我很爱Marvel的很多角色，我会搞一些客串来玩。有些不是Marvel电影宇宙里的，有些还没到过任何电影宇宙。有些人觉得Marvel电影宇宙和其他电影公司拥有改编权的电影之间应该划分清楚，我对他们说声抱歉。我这里会乱搞很多界限。  
我喜欢很多Marvel的角色，我想写他们来玩玩。8)


	3. Chapter 3

“要知道，一般大家都说你好，”Tony指出，或者试着指出，因为一秒钟之后有只胳膊揽住了他的腰，击中他的隔膜，把他身体里的空气全都挤了出来。下一秒，他发现自己悬在空中。他可能尖叫来着，声音高而凄厉，还有点惊慌，然后他撞上了Steve. Steve的手臂搂住他，把他扑到一旁，有个巨大沉重的东西砸在了他刚待着的地方。

“嗷，它跟着我回家了！”蜘蛛侠交换着，蹬蹬腿荡到空中。他跳下一栋楼，向一根灯柱射出蛛网，然后像射弹弓一样把自己弹到怪物的后脑勺上，两腿缠住它的脖子，胳膊挡住它的眼睛。“我能养它吗？”

怪物发出一声咆哮，挥动手脚，想把身上的人甩掉。Steve站起来，一只手把Tony推到墙边，利用怪物被分散注意的时机冲了上去，用力撞上了怪物的腿。Tony还在努力站稳，他的鞋在冰上打滑，他咒骂着险些呛住。

Steve猛地挥臂，抓住怪物的膝盖，将它扭过来。同时小蜘蛛从他头顶翻过，用自身的重量把它向前推，然后弹跳到一旁，看着它倒在人行道上。怪物消失在一片支离破碎的冰中，小蜘蛛翻滚过结冰的路面。“嗯，真好玩儿。”

“不，不好玩儿。”Tony咬着牙说，Steve瞥了他一眼。他的眼睛里露出恐惧，只有一秒便消失了，转而被宽慰占据，他紧绷的表情放松了。“你在哪儿发现的这些东西？”

“这些东西，呃，有好多呢，”蜘蛛侠说着，跳起来黏在大楼的外墙上，悬在他们头顶。“就，好多好多。”他说道。他往后甩甩头。“怎么回事儿？”

“我们也不知道。你凭什么觉得我们就知道？”Tony问。

“因为这种东西你们一般都知道的呀。”蜘蛛侠耸肩。现在他头朝下呈倒立蹲坐的姿势，只有前脚掌贴在墙上，让人看着别扭极了。“有时候还是你们招来的。”他停顿了一下，“大多时候都是你们招来的。”

Steve发出了疑似被忍住的笑声，Tony瞪了他一眼。“这次可不关我的事。我们正吃饭呢，纽约也正常运转着，突然间外面就成核冬天了。”

“我们都没还离开这条街呢。我们刚才在疏散平民。”Steve说道，小蜘蛛点点头。

“我自己也没看到太多。这雾……有点让人不安。拿我的交通方式来说，这就像骑着自行车冲下悬崖，希望地面不要离得太远。而地面总是离得很远，上面还都是刺，有刺还有洞。太搞笑了。”他摇摇头。“更别提就我看到的那点情况？街上到处是这些玩意儿，他们分散行动，而且有好几种不同的怪物。有些是两条腿的，就是儿歌里唱的那种巨怪到处乱踏。还有的小一点，但动作很快，离地面很近，很讨厌。就像冷血易怒的小狼。”他停顿了一下。“还有，‘小’是个很主观的词。它们有很大的冰牙。它们还跑得很快。我说过快这点了吗？”

“好极了。”Tony嘟囔。

蜘蛛侠又耸了耸肩，这一次他回到地面上研究起残骸来。“唯一的好处是，如果你能把它们放倒？他们就永远倒下了。”他照一块冰踢了一脚，冰块沿着路面咔咔嚓嚓地弹开。

“魔法？”Tony问。

Steve蹲在破碎的残片旁，用手直接翻过一片冰。“看起来是。碎开以后就是普通的冰。”

“操，我讨厌魔法。”Tony把手插进口袋，两脚一前一后晃动着身体。“不过也该想到的。其他东西不会来得这么快。”一股冷风刮过，他抑制住冷战。

“市里受影响的范围有多大？”Steve问小蜘蛛。

“从我能看到的来看，全市都受影响了。有雾所以看不远，但事发的时候我正好在天上，差点撞穿一面玻璃窗，我被甩得好狠。大家都拼命逃离街道，警察都在调度，但通讯似乎乱七八糟的，全城都冻成冰块，路都过不去了。”他停顿了一下。“到处都结冰了。到处都是。”

“我们得回到上城区，”Tony对他说。他从口袋里拿出手机，不知道谁还能接起电话。他怀疑没有人能，他也不想证实这点。但他还是拿出了手机，设定循环呼叫，如果有人接电话他会听到提示音。

“我怀疑你到不了车那儿。”小蜘蛛摇摇头说。“事态恶化得很快。”他两脚来回蹦，肌肉在紧身制服下收缩。“或许用走的。我能把你们中的一个带过最糟糕的地段，但我带不了两个人。”

“我才不让人带，”Tony对他说，“我是带人的。”

小蜘蛛头往前低，这动作中透着同情或不屑，或者两者皆有。“真的？你今天带人了吗？”

“我没带装甲来吃饭。那样感觉有点蠢。”

“现在感觉才蠢了吧。”小蜘蛛说。“咱们往哪儿去？”

“复仇者大厦，越快越好。”Tony说。“我们需要找到其他队友。”Steve站在他身后没有动作，也没说话，Tony看了他一眼。“队长？”  
Steve眯起眼，脸上看不出表情。“你多大了？”

被问的人停顿了一下，Tony望向蜘蛛侠。“二十……五。”小蜘蛛最终说道。他在两个数字间断开了，这可一点帮助都没有。

“哇，”Tony嘴角抽搐着说，“你可真不会扯谎，小朋友。”

“我不是小朋友。”他马上说。

Steve收紧下巴。“你只有十六。顶多十七。”小蜘蛛畏缩了一下，Steve的肩膀僵住了。“回家去。”

“你看，我——”

“你家人肯定都急疯了，替你担心呢。”Steve转过身，注意力回到路上。一股强风吹过，传来几声令人毛骨悚然的嚎叫。“我可没少见过小孩为了参战谎报年龄的，一眼就能看得出。快回家，这可不是逞英雄的时候。”

“是啊，谁那么白痴在入伍申请文件上造假好混到战场上去啊？”Tony大声说笑道。Steve怒视他，Tony耸耸肩。“我见啥说啥，队长，说真的？现在这时候？他在这条件下活命的几率比你和我都大。”

“我给家里打过电话了。”小蜘蛛的语气中带着谨慎，Tony说不清楚到底是什么，不知是痛苦还是自豪。隔着面具很难猜出他在想什么，但他的肩膀绷得很紧，两只手紧握着放在体侧，紧身衣和阴影下肌肉的线条十分明显。“打不通。我不知道能不能回家。但我知道的是，如果我不这么做，就会有人死掉。”

他前进几步，直接面对Steve，“所以你可以认为我不该在这儿，但我不知道自己怎么能抛开一切就这样走掉。”他比Steve体格小，身体精瘦，四肢细长，体型像马拉松选手，有很好的体力和耐力。他的动作中透着坚持，从他站着的姿势到歪头的角度。他的声音很尖锐，但没有失控。“我没法就这样走掉，我不能回家，因为有人会死。”他停下来，肩膀随着呼吸起伏。

“你不能这么肯定。”Steve在随后的沉默中说道。

“总是有人死。”男孩说道，言语中有种心痛的空洞，其中压抑的痛苦十分明显，随后是沉默的哀悼。

“我们只是不希望死的那个是你。”Tony说道，因为他们没时间再多争论了。“所以别把自己弄死。咱们走吧。”Steve张开嘴想说什么，被Tony抬手制止。“不然我们要怎么办，队长？我们把他赶走，他也不会乖乖回家。你知道他不会回去，他不会仅仅因为你叫他回去就回去的。所以你现在把他丢在这儿，我们会失去速度、高度和人数上的优势。我可不希望徒手对付15英尺高的大冰块，不知道你咋想的，但我不想那样，永远都不想。你要是把他撵走，他会半路跑去单打独斗，没有任何支援。要是出什么事，责任都在你，因为是你把他撵走的。”

Steve闭上眼睛，下巴上的肌肉收紧。“Tony—”

“孩子，不要死，好吗？连受伤都不要，要不我就要被念叨死啦。我会一直，一直被念叨，‘你害死了那可怜的孩子，’”Tony对他说。“他会这么干的。”

“我尽量吧。”蜘蛛侠一只手抓住墙面，“那么，我们要开动了？”

Steve抬头看看他，脸上没有任何开心的样子，但这孩子不肯放弃。Steve深吸一口气。“可以给我们指出还能走的路吗？”男孩点头。Steve摇摇头，但他的表情逐渐妥协。“好吧。别跑太远，听我们指挥。”

说完，他转身阔步前进。Tony看了那孩子一眼。“别担心，”Tony低声说。“他只是精神太过紧张，感觉自己需要对每个人负责。每个人。”他停顿了一下。“每。个。人。”

“他真的需要负责吗？”

Tony耸肩。“不需要，但我已经放弃试图说服他了。”他的嘴唇抽动了两下，但表情没有笑意。“注定的败仗。”

*

回到车库的路程太可怕了，Steve永远不想再经历一次。温度还在不断下降，寒风四起，冰怪数量剧增。他们在回去的这段路上成功地没被发觉，但整个过程都让人精神紧张。等他们钻进车库，街上徘徊的怪物已经多到让人崩溃。

不管诱因是什么，显然它还没停下来。

车库里基本是一片寂静，没有生命、人类或其他的迹象。冰冻只渗透到了地下一层，看起来他们绕过去不是什么难事。Steve决定避免电梯和楼梯，因为两者都不可靠，但他很感激老天终于可以离开路面。

“损坏没有扩大到别的地方，从某种程度上讲。”小蜘蛛打趣道，在他们头顶蹦蹦跳跳地跟着。Steve忍住没有对他大喊大叫，让他离自己近一点。不是他的队伍，不归他管。“就连那些怪物都不怎么专注的样子。街上没多少人，就剩下的那些人，怪物也没什么兴趣。就像，嘿，如果它面前直直地站了个平民，它会花点时间打打砸砸，但大多数？并不太有兴趣追着谁跑。”

“他们好像挺愿意追你啊。”Tony指出，穿过斜坡上一堆冰块中他们弄出的缝隙。一辆车承受了那块冰的压力，Tony悲伤地看了眼那辆毁掉的车，然后被Steve催着往前走。

小蜘蛛跳起来，手指腹黏住天花板，荡过大冰块。“我不一样呀！”

“是啊，你不一样。”Tony赞同道。Steve忙着提防麻烦出现，没顾上斥责他。但他忍不住笑起来。“说真的？你在街上看到很多人了吗？”

“没。外面有冰巨怪，又这么晚了——”

Tony看了Steve一眼。“肯定不止这样。”他低声说。

“别自找麻烦。”Steve对他说。“这是周四晚上，或许大家恰好都呆在家。”

“那你们出来干嘛？”蜘蛛侠问。“今天是周四，周四是复仇者的电影之夜。”

“我真没法相信，这都成了公开信息了。我们听着就像一群结婚多年的无聊老古董，”Tony抱怨。“我们得叫Thor别再冲坏人嚷嚷他错过的电影了，我们的名声都被毁掉了。”

“我们在吃饭。”Steve对小蜘蛛说，后者一蹦一跳，摆动速度很快，精力十足。Steve不知道这其中有多少是取暖的成分；那身制服看起来不太能御寒。

“就你们俩？”

“我比较传统，通常不会邀请超过一人出来约会。”

“约会？”蜘蛛侠滑着越过水泥挡板，动作如流水一般。“是说，谈恋爱约会吗？两个爷们谈恋爱那种约会？”

“这是‘约会’这词的通常含义。”Steve表示同意，并没有太困扰。他向下看。“等一下。”Tony点点头，靠着墙喘气；Steve翻过栏杆，靠在上面查看下面一层是不是安全。

“噢。”小蜘蛛跳到一辆车顶上。

“你对这事儿有意见吗？”Tony问道，语气中带着点戏谑。

“啥？没，没有，没意见。只不过，我不知道他是——我不知道你喜欢男的。”小蜘蛛在Steve的一瞥下说道。

“每天都有新收获嘛。”Steve对他说，继续向下瞭望。看起来一片平静，但他又花了几秒钟环视下面一层。

“这有关系吗？”Tony问蜘蛛侠。

“没。我只是有点失望。我本来可以求爱的。”瞬间的沉默后，Steve回头看，只见Tony咬着嘴唇忍笑。小蜘蛛呼吸中带着一点哼声。“呃，我刚才，我刚才是说出声来了吗？好奇地问一下？因为我没打算说出声来的。不过我很确定我说出来了，那可不是——”

“你说出来了，是的。”Tony说着，拼命忍住不要笑出来。Steve摇摇头。

“哇。”那孩子头朝下挂在墙的半中腰，紧张时候下意识的动作。Tony看着他，他露出傻笑，歪歪头。“我不是同志。我觉得不是。我从没想过这个，或许我是，那个，我有女朋友，所以我可能不是，但或许我是双性恋？我从没这么想过，你会以为我要是的话，现在应该早意识到了，对吧？”

“你这个思考过程我还真帮不上什么忙。”Tony挑起眉毛说。“我是说，我大概可以。我可以亲你，看看这样会不会帮你意识到什么。”

“我不知道我对此什么感觉。”小蜘蛛说。

“我知道我对此什么感觉。”Steve说着，返回栏杆里面。

Tony往后扭头，看着Steve的眼睛。“左右为难？”

“我们第一次约会你就跟一个少年亲热？”Steve的嘴撇到一边，忍不住被逗乐了。“我对这事儿有很多感觉，其中不包括左右为难。”

“嗯，好吧，你非要这样的话。”Tony嘴角抽抽着说。“咱俩之间就会一直这样吗？”

“大概吧。”

“我能接受这样。”Tony再次看着蜘蛛侠。“别担心，孩子。这是他的问题。所有人都想调戏他。所有人。老年妇女啦，女同性恋啦，高级军官啦，牧师啦，总统啦。”

Steve翻了个白眼。“Tony—”

“他自己发现不了的。请自便。尽管来。他会以为你只是有礼貌。”

“我没那么木讷。”Steve对他说，感到一股热度爬上脖子。他甩开窘迫和这种反应，沿着距离他们停车地点的最后一个斜坡往下走。“走吧。”他说着，抬头向上看，确认两个人都在跟着走。

“你求爱的技术怎么样啊？”Tony问跟在身后的蜘蛛侠。

“不存在。”

“那你还有女朋友？你肯定某些事做得很好。”

“出自跟美国队长约会的人之口，我就当是好话了。”

Steve压制住用力摇晃他们俩的冲动，很高兴终于找到车了，他可以借此转移他俩的注意。小蜘蛛看到车发出了赞赏的声音；Steve检查轮胎和车身，确保没有意外受损；Tony掏出钥匙打开后备箱。“咱们来看看里面有没有能用——”Tony发出了一声绝对是尖叫的声音，吸引了他们的注意。“哦，Barton，Barton，这就是我让你一直住在我家的原因，尽管我得付那么多保费。”他从后备箱拿出一个大号的四方箱子。“这还解释了你为什么那么关心我们开哪辆车，因为你已经开始打包了，你个贱人。”他退开一个挡道的小箱子，把武器箱子放在顶上。

“你们的团队气氛真有意思。”小蜘蛛轻松地蹲在旁边的栏杆上说道。

“你可不知道。”Tony说。他飞快地撬了几下，弄开了生物感应锁，翻开箱子。“搞定。”他拽出一把收好的弓，学着Clint的招牌“撞拳”动作把弓弹开。

Steve扭头看看。箱子的凹槽里有两把手枪，几个弹夹，几把刀，还有一套Clint的箭筒装备。“你会射这玩意儿吗？”他问Tony，后者正左右掂量那把弓。

“理论上，会。实践嘛？我能射中一栋楼的外墙。大概吧。我对它做过足够多的调试了，把玩得够多了，我肯定得有点基本技术，但你只能相信我近射程的发挥。别指望我远距离命中。”他抓起箭筒。“不过嘛，这些——”他弹开固定尖头的转盘底座，可以随时装上箭杆。“这些，我倒是会用。”他拔出一个会爆炸的箭头，在手指间转动几下，然后放回原处。“这些，我熟到不能再熟了，它们全都被我修正过一两次。这把弓经过了加固，必要时候还能当个不错的打击性武器。”

Tony取出手枪，递给Steve一把。Steve接了过去，他不喜欢这枪，但他不必喜欢它。没了他的盾……他总得用点什么武器。“弹药呢？”

“六个弹夹。这不是他的首选武器。”Tony把弓放回去，把箭筒背在肩上，然后合上盖子。“我们很幸运他这么有准备。这不是一套完整的武器，但总有可用的。”

小蜘蛛的脑袋歪到一边，看着Tony简单地查看手枪。“你会用那个？”他好奇地问。

“武器制造是我的家族生意，孩子，我穿着裤衩到处跑的年纪就拿着枪玩了。”Tony把枪塞进口袋。“都行了？”他问Steve.

“他把武器都保养得很好。谢天谢地。”Steve也把手枪放进口袋，说道。他接过备用弹夹，塞进另一个口袋。“我没了盾感觉像没穿衣服。”

“你感觉像没穿衣服？”Tony挑起一根眉毛问他。“你感觉像没穿衣服？我现在都不想讨论这事儿，因为我对目前的情况很不满。”他用力盖上后备箱。“我对这情况极其不满。”

Steve的手指在半空中握紧了一下，想要抓住什么坚固的东西。“我知道。”

“我知道一个地方有买仿制品的。”

他们俩一起看着蜘蛛侠。“仿制啥？”Tony问。

“盾牌。他的盾牌。其实那里离市中心挺近的，现在路不太好走了。我是说，那家商店。我们可以开车过去，不过也只是能开多远算多远，除非军队跑来把路都清干净之类的。”他跳上车顶，腿在半空中晃荡，然后稳稳落下，胳膊叠着放在蜷起的膝盖上。

“谁会卖——”Steve张口问。

“漫画店。”Tony点点头。“我记得神盾批准的仿制品清单上有这个。美国队长的盾牌。”

Steve不可置信地看着他。“那是玩具。”

“全尺寸金属仿制品。”Tony对他说。“我看过图纸。要是他们能达到承诺的大部分，那就能用。”

“我们无论如何都要往哪个方向走。”小蜘蛛说，“不如顺便去瞅一眼。”

Steve不情愿地点点头。他心头有种挥之不去的不安，就像哪里有个倒计时钟在滴答响，他们看不见，但它并不因此而放慢速度。“好吧，我们去看看。准备好了？”

大家点点头，Tony走向车前方，却被Steve拉住了手肘。Steve伸出手。“钥匙给我，我来开。”

Tony给了他一个超级不信任的表情。“Steve，我们这儿赶时间呢。我们赶时间的时候，我来开车。外面街上乱七八糟的，这又是我的车，该由我来开，因为我比较想在我们再次被冻成冰块之前赶到那里。”

“通常人们开车没必要像疯子似的，Tony. 你平时开车就像疯子似的，这完全没必要。”Steve严肃地说。“而现在？我们很有必要这么做。给我钥匙。”

“看来应该不会让我开车，那我就去——嗯，我就在后座等你们。”小蜘蛛说着，从车顶跳过去。

Tony眯眼看着Steve，有那么一秒Steve真的以为他会反驳。但最后，他微微皱了皱鼻子，交出钥匙，伸手去开副驾驶座的门。“我们可时间有限。”他说。Steve摇摇头。

“后排座。”Steve说道。他声音很低，因为这事不会太顺利。这事会很不顺，但他不在乎。“后排更安全，Tony.”

“没搞错吧？”Tony咬着牙问，“说真的，我们现在要这样了吗？我不——”

Steve靠近。“求你了。”他说，声音轻得几乎像呼气。“求你了，我需要尽可能保证你的安全，这样我才能集中注意力开过几条街而不会撞毁这该死的车，Tony.”

“我已经有个司机了。”Tony回嘴，但他还是从副驾驶座旁转身，走到后排门前。“你比他长得帅，但他至少还会假装听我的话。”

Steve松了口气，肩膀放松。他之前都没意识到自己屏住了呼吸。“谢谢你。”他说，Tony摆了摆手，钻进后排座在小蜘蛛旁边坐下。小蜘蛛已经在系安全带了。

“漫画店，好伙计。”他装模作样地拖着长腔说，“趁咱还没老？”

Steve的嘴向一边翘起，用坚定地步伐绕到车的另一边。“我尽力而为。系好安全带。”

他坐进驾驶座，调整好座椅和后视镜，迅速检查一下Tony有没有系好安全带。小蜘蛛给了他地址，他对那一区恰好很熟，谢天谢地。“扶好了。”他说着，发动引擎，稳稳地把车倒出停车位。

“我尽量不慌张。”Tony说。他们往车库开，他开始查看手枪。

“我很感激。”Steve活动了一下肩膀，检查了离合器，轻轻踩下油门。“不赖嘛。”他逗趣道，主要是对自己说。他缓缓驶入向外的车道，激活车库大门，等着门打开好出去。

“不赖？不赖？”Tony在后座说道。“这车是我亲自量身调试过的。它现在都快要熄火了，因为你开得实在太慢啦啊啊啊啊啊啊——！”

卷轴门升到可以看见干净路面的时候，Steve马上踩下油门。他给足劲，全力加速。这辆绝对是Tony的车，性能好得没话说。只要他还能控制车的附着力，他就好好利用这车，让他们走得尽可能快，因为外面街上还有巨怪在等着。“抓紧了。”他冷静地说，然后换挡，踩下刹车让车侧滑。车轮在冰面上滑动，他摆动车尾保持平衡，把车控制住。他推动换挡杆，车轮发出摩擦声，向前冲去。

有个冰怪发出了一声吼叫，Steve向上瞥了一眼，注意着速度和位置，然后踩下油门，“哪边？”他冷静地问道。

“当心！”小蜘蛛大叫，两只手撑住车顶，脚抬到了驾驶座的椅背上。

“能搞定他。”Steve说着。他确实能，其实并不难。他有足够的反应力、智慧、经验，又了解角度、速度、重力和加速度。他感觉着车的滑行，估量到下一条街的距离。

他向右打方向盘，算好时间，恰好绕过一只挡在前面的大脚。冰怪举起一条巨大的胳膊，追在车后面。Steve加速，巨大的爪子就在他们后面挥动，然后怪物失去了平衡，摔倒在路上。他们趁机甩开了它。碎冰四处乱飞，打在后车窗上，把玻璃撞裂了。Steve看了一眼后排的人，很高兴他们俩都弯下腰扶好了。

“抓紧了。”他再次提醒，声音短促。Steve换挡，调整油门，抓紧方向盘猛地转弯，车子滑着转过街角，在冰面上滑行一段后及时找回摩擦力，继续向前走。引擎轰响了一下，他控制着车开过一小片冰锥丛，贴着它们左右躲避，冰渣不断溅到车顶上。空隙越来越小，他不得不钻过一条狭窄的小道，把车开到人行道上，在路边的建筑和路灯之间前进。

“邮筒！”Tony喊道。Steve又开回马路上，车子颠了一下，打了点滑，然后又继续在不那么滑的冰面上开动。

“吓一大跳吧。”Steve说道。Tony发出一串声音，像是用五六种骂人，又像是算术和数字，Steve隐约听到了一些速度、加速度、重量之类的东西，仿佛他在跟公式作斗争。“你还好吧，Tony？”Steve问。

“有只冰狼！”

“有群冰狼，不止一只。”Steve纠正他，看着迷雾中渐渐清晰的影子。是的，那些事狼，闪闪发亮、近乎透明的狼，边走边抖落雪花。“小蜘蛛，左边200码有个灯柱，我会急转弯。你能射中它然后拉住吗？”

“这是脑筋急转弯吗？请告诉我这是脑筋急转弯。它要是脑筋急转弯我就谢天谢地。”

“不是。”

“哼，他奶奶的。”蜘蛛侠已经在降下车窗。“尽量放慢速度。我要拉住多重的东西？”

“一辆车加几个人。”Steve减速，放松油门。可怕的冰狼贴近地面，围在路中间。

“我有预感你会这么说。”男孩钻出车窗，腿上凸出几条肌肉，两脚扒紧窗沿，上半身挂在外面。“到时候给我信号，队长。”

Tony也降下车窗，手里捏着几个箭头。“别把漆蹭掉了，队长。”

“漆肯定完蛋了，抱歉。我尽量避免结构损坏。我保证。”Steve手掌放上换挡杆，慢慢地吸入一口气，踩下油门。

突如其来的加速似乎在那群野兽的意料之外。它们一动不动，爪子扒住地面，弓起身体，只有几只跌跌撞撞地从加速而来的车前躲开。他没法转弯，还不能冒那个险，这个速度下不行，尤其现在路面更像溜冰场而不是车道。他全力装上一头狼，它翻过车顶，整个过程中开始分崩瓦解，然后掉下去变成一地碎冰块。

狼群愤怒地冲向他们。小蜘蛛接连解决两头，蛛丝正中面门，把它们甩到街上，像冰做的保龄球一样撞进它们的同伴中。冷风吹进车里，寒冷刺骨，Steve被刺激得几乎流泪，但他没有畏缩，没有减速。Tony装上一个箭头，抛向另一边。箭头炸成一个火球，干掉了好几只，又融掉了好几只的部分身体。狼群嚎叫着，向后撤退。但这还不够，远远不够。

Steve计算着速度和转弯的角度，踩下离合。“就现在。”他说道。话音未落，小蜘蛛就射出两股蛛丝黏住灯柱，然后退回车里，两腿蹬直。他使出全身力气，整个身体都弓了起来，肌肉绷得僵硬，拉紧了蛛丝。Steve感到车速降低了，车轮空虚地在冰面上转动。他们摆向左边，转过街角的时候几乎要冲上人行道。

他们后面跟了一群狼。Tony丢出一枚箭头，在它弹跳了两下之后触发爆炸，给他们争取了一些空间。“老天啊，孩子，”他声音发紧，“放开！”

“快点。”Steve命令。小蜘蛛松开蛛丝，发出一声短促的呜咽，瘫倒在座位上。Tony伸出一只胳膊抓住他，让他坐起来。汽车恢复控制，继续行驶在路面上。

“安全带。”Steve说着，踩下刹车。“快到了。”前面街上传来尖叫，他微微叹息。“把头低下。”

“我不想加入复仇者。”蜘蛛侠说道，一条腿搭在座椅上，脸埋在Tony胸口。

“嘿，这倒是有趣的巧合。我也不想。”Tony对他说。Steve大笑起来。

*

Steve停好车，关掉引擎。“都没事吧？”

“有事。”小蜘蛛说。“我好像把网射裤子里了【原文说的是webbedmyself，小蜘蛛用web代替了wet（尿裤子）。】”他稍微有些疯狂地笑了两声，翻身侧卧。“我绝对把网射裤子里了。”他挥动两只手。“嗬！裤子里全都是网！”

Steve转过来，胳膊搭在椅背上。“我来付洗衣服的钱。Tony？你还好吗？”

Tony喘着粗气，满面通红，两手抓着椅背。“我这辈子从没这么有性致过。”他最后说道。

Steve瞪着他。“什么？”他感到自己脸上发烫，忍不住发出一声不可置信的低笑。“Tony，你说什么？”

“我是认真的，我——”Tony抬起手。“睡我。现在就睡我，就在这儿，快点，我准备好了。操他妈的，刚才是我见过的最火辣的东西。”

“那，我就先——我现在就先出去了。”小蜘蛛说着行动起来。“好吧，咱们在门口见，就是——”他又弯下腰。“你好好玩。你们。开心点。注意安全。我现在就——走了。”

Steve大笑起来。他不应该笑，真的不应该，这反应真是太蠢了，但他就是停不下来。“真的？”他说道。“说真的，只要这样就行了？我该早点开车载你的，早知道这样就行的话，你真是——”他脑袋向前靠在方向盘上，手指还死死握在那儿。“Tony，你真是太不可思议了。”

“你这是拒绝我吗？”Tony的脑袋跌回椅背上，发出撞击声，然后他呻吟着长叹一口气。“老天爷啊，Steve，太不可思议了。你他妈在哪儿学的开车？”

“二战战场，”Steve答，“旁边围着九头蛇的坦克。”他打开驾驶舱的门。“走吧，Tony.”

“你，车，我，脱光光，我先把话撂这儿了。”Tony打开车门爬出来，拿起脚下的箭筒，把手枪塞进口袋。“这邀约可长期有效，Rogers，我就先——”

“别说了。”Steve请求道，因为他的脑子有一部分想答应，想在Tony改主意或者收回邀请之类的，他想要自己长久以来从没意识到的东西。Tony张开嘴想说什么，Steve上前，动作迅速地利用自身重量把Tony推到车身，覆上后者的嘴唇。

两人一触即发，肾上腺素分泌，温度上升，Tony的手紧紧抓住Steve的外套，把他拽得更近。Steve踉跄了一下，身体压在Tony身上。他转开嘴，喃喃地道歉，Tony又把他拽回来。“天啊，太对了。”两人终于分开时，Tony喘着粗气说。“这样，就是这样，对，来吧。”他两手落在Steve腰带上，用力扯了一下。

“纽约，市民，得——”Steve用力摇头，努力无视跳动着要压倒一切的渴望。

“是，我知道。”Tony吻他，这次很轻柔地用嘴唇扫过Steve的嘴唇，带着挑逗的意味，贴着Steve分开的嘴唇呼吸。他两手抚摸着Steve的腹部，然后是胸膛，然后滑上肩膀，他轻轻一推。“走吧。你需要找个盾，那孩子需要比该死的紧身衣更暖和的衣服。”

“我不确定。”Steve咬着牙说道。他拖着身体痛苦地移开。“我现在正需要冷一点。”Tony笑起来，脑袋靠在Steve肩上，额头轻轻擦过后者西装的衣料。Steve感到一丝热度，这举动带着一些亲昵，Tony的手抓着他的外套，额头靠在他肩上，呵出的白汽环绕着他们俩。Steve一只手抚上Tony的后背，手指感受着Tony丝滑柔软的西装。

“待会儿，”Tony说道，Steve缓慢地退开。Tony的目光火热，瞳孔散开，透着某种愈加熟悉和亲密的感觉。他笑着呼了口气，但并不是出于开心。“好久一会儿。”

“先找到我们的队伍。”Steve嘴唇抽动着说。

“非这样不可的话。”Tony离开车身，又调整了一下肩上的箭筒。“嘿，小孩儿！”他叫道，Steve扭头查看是否还有冰怪。目前看来他们的位置还算安全。

“这儿呢。”小蜘蛛从街角的大楼后面伸出脑袋。“货物入口，在这后面。”他的姿势似乎带着好奇。“你们已经完事儿啦？”

“闭嘴，死小孩。说真的，你算老几啊，你是恋爱警察吗？”Tony边走向商店后面边笑，Steve跟在他后面掩护。顺便可能，看两眼他的屁股。他肯定不会跟别人承认的。

他跟自己承认了，这也算进步，对吧？

“还算一般吧。”小蜘蛛说。

“说话小心点，小屁孩。”Tony说。

“说说而已嘛。”少年跳上墙面，带着他们走向后面。“他能找个比你强的。”

“嗯，事实摆着呢，”Tony拖着腔说。“这么明显的事就别说了，行不？找盾去。”

“门在这后面。”小蜘蛛愉悦地说。他爬上楼的外墙，胳膊和腿上下快速移动。

“这场景怎么看都够瘆人的。”Tony说。

“你可跟一个神、一个40年代的人还有个被伽马射线照过的科学家住在一起。”小蜘蛛回嘴。

“更别提那几个神盾探员了。”Tony说，“不过那不叫瘆人，那叫错误的人生抉择。”

“那你还挨得住吗？”

“我不得不买下一个保险公司才能投到保。”Tony说道。他蹲在门前。“防盗系统。给我两秒钟。”他从口袋里拿出手机，“这个花不了多久。”

“你要干嘛？”Steve问着，走到他身后，留神路尽头是否有情况。

“撬门进去啊，”Tony看都没看他一眼。“除非你想触发警报？”

Steve咬着牙。“不。”

“真想不到我们的人生堕落至此。”Tony带着不应有的愉快说。Steve得跟他谈谈这事儿。“你确定吗？”他问小蜘蛛，但并没看向那孩子的方向。

“确定。我，呃，还挺了解这家，呃——”他支支吾吾地没说完，Steve抬头看了他一眼。

“你在这儿买东西。”Steve替他说完，尽力忍住笑，真的尽力了。

“我在这儿买东西。”小蜘蛛承认。

“我正在撬一家漫画店的门，进去偷美国队长盾牌的仿制品。”Tony说道，把手机放回口袋。“解开了，这儿的安保系统真是垃圾。真的。他妈的。”

“我们这不是偷，”Steve绷紧下巴。“我会留下钱付账。”

“撬开一家漫画店的门，进去在没有店员协助的情况下擅自购买商品。”Tony纠正自己。“明白你的意思。从法律上讲，这里的界线很模糊的，就跟你说一下。进去吧。”他在门口挥挥手。“抱歉，我们把擅长撬锁那几个留在家里了，所以我们现在只能使用暴力了。”

Steve咬着牙，猛地踹在门上。门弹开了，小蜘蛛头朝下悬着往里看。“安保系统——”他开口说。

“监控录像。”Tony说着，大步从他旁边走过。“他们会发现我们来过，我们在这儿偷——”

“不是偷。”Steve说。

“我们在这儿买东西。说到这个，去找件卫衣什么的，我们不会再去别处了，你这样我看着都冷。”Tony对小蜘蛛说。小蜘蛛从墙上跳下来，落在商店深处的货架间。“别再这样了。”

“我一紧张就精力过剩，都是你害我紧张。” 他说。“珍藏品在前面，我去找衣服，有几个货架——”他已经离开了他们的听力范围，但还在喋喋不休。Steve摇摇头。

“你不该让他弦绷得这么紧。”Steve对Tony说。

“弦绷得紧？我才没让他弦绷紧。”Tony走向商店前面，Steve紧跟在他身后。“我什么都没干，我都不知道他的弦在哪儿。我要是能把他弦调松点，我就会调的，他整个就，一惊一乍的，还大嘴巴，又爱耍小聪明，这孩子到底什么毛病啊？他到处乱跑，还这么快——”  
“是啊，我们从没见过这样的人。”Steve说着，边走边查看每个玻璃展示柜。

“这是类比吗？你是在作类比吗？因为，不，别这么干，这太不可接受了，Rogers，你都不知道自己在说什么，这绝对不可接受。”Tony用手指着Steve的方向。“别这么刻薄。我今晚过得很不顺，你还这么刻薄。”

“啊哈。”Steve并没太注意听。“Tony，这边。”他蹲下来，隔着玻璃看着一个跟他自己的盾牌一样大的仿制品，在柔和的灯光下闪闪发亮。

Tony跟过去，迅速看了一眼便跳过柜台。Steve用更传统的方式，绕过柜台，也来到了后面。Tony用5分钟撬开了柜子，嘴里嘟囔着什么。他闪到一边，好让Steve拿出盾牌。“哈。”他趴在Steve背后看了看，“事实上它比我想的要强。”

“是啊。”Steve掂了掂，挺重的，非常重，但很结实，做工很细致。平衡性和结构都很好，喷漆也和真品一模一样。他把盾挂在手臂上握住，计算使用它需要额外用多少力量。没他想象的那么多，他的身体很容易就适应了。

Tony眯起眼睛，手指拂过盾的表面。他用食指轻敲金属，听着发出的声音皱起了鼻子。“它没有你的那个抗撞击，”他手指拂过边缘，“绝对没有。但一般战斗中当个替代品足够了。感觉怎么样？”

“很重。”他自己的盾有生命。他永远没法向别人解释，Steve不知道别人是否能感觉到。但他感觉就像那块金属一直在震动，仿佛有脉搏在跳动，像蜂鸟的翅膀一样快速有力地震动。而他手上这个盾是静止的，空洞的，了无生气。但它能帮他们活命，让他们有保护、有认同。他用另一只手抚摸着边缘，检查金属的光滑度。“我要是把它扔出去，它就飞不回来了。”

“只有一次机会。”Tony表示同意。“留到万不得已的时候，好吗？”

Steve把盾背到背上，那种重量让他感到安慰，尽管不是他习惯的重量。“蜘蛛侠，好了吗？”

“还没。这，呃，这有点别扭。”小蜘蛛把脑袋伸出过道。“它们都是，那啥，呃，你们的。这是复仇者卫衣，所以，嗯，挺怪异的。这很怪异吧？对，真的，嗯，挺怪的。”

“真的？”Tony笑了。“有我能穿的美国队长带帽衫吗？”

“应该有，我找找。”

“你跟我开玩笑呢吧。”Steve对Tony说道。后者耸耸肩，但脸上带着坏笑。

“怎么啦？我得穿件卫衣，外面很冷的。”

“找到一件。”小蜘蛛蹦出来，手里抓着一件照Steve的美国队长制服样式做的卫衣。他把衣服扔给Tony，后者举了起来。尽管Steve用杀人的眼神瞪他，Tony把胳膊伸进了袖子。他把兜帽拉起来戴上。

“你觉得如何？”他问Steve.

“很尴尬。”Steve对他说。

“它很暖和，我知道你想让我暖和点。来吧，小孩，咱们走。”他对蜘蛛侠说道。蜘蛛侠伸直胳膊举着两件卫衣犹豫不决。

“太别扭了，”他又说了一遍，“我不知道选哪——”

“两件都要了，”Tony说着，拉上队长帽衫的拉锁。Steve能感觉到自己脸红了，一部分是因为尴尬，一部分是因为一种让人不舒服的占有感。因为Tony穿着，嗯，他的衣服，还挺好的。还挺……性感。

好极了，他成色狼了。真是发现这件事的好时机啊。他现在什么也做不了。Steve摇摇头，努力集中注意。

“这些衣服可贵了呢。”小蜘蛛对Tony说道。

“你搞笑呢吧？说啥呢？请告诉我你在搞笑。都拿上！我把运通黑卡留这儿。走吧！”

“Thor还是——”

“全买了！”Tony跟他说。“拿个袋子，装袋子里，我留张信用卡。都放车上。”他命令。“我买得起。走！纽约城有危险，快走。”

“那就Thor啦！”小蜘蛛一边磕磕绊绊地走向门口一边把衣服穿上，另外两个人还没来得及喊住他，他就已经出去了。

“你也就，90磅（约80斤）重吧！”Tony叫道。他从皮夹里掏出一张信用卡，塞进收银台的空抽屉里。他合上抽屉。“衣服有了，钱付了，走吧。”

Steve把盾背在肩上，在收银台的纸条上草草写下“抱歉，Steve Rogers”。Tony笑嘻嘻地看着他从柜台后面走出来。“走。”他说道。两人走了出去。

Tony重新设好警报器，Steve走到巷口。“蜘蛛侠？”他压低声音叫。他无视心中强烈的不安。他所见之处没有任何动静，无论是大楼的外墙上还是街边他可以看见的地方。他克制住咒骂的冲动，沿着小巷快步往前走。“

他靠在大楼转角处向外看，身后传来轻微的脚步声。“他跑了？”Tony轻声问。

“不知道。”没道理啊，这和Steve对那男孩的印象不一致，但街上是空的，除了几个在齐腰高的冰锥丛中移动的冰怪。Steve手掌放在Tony胸口，把他从大路上推回去，把他按在墙边。一头冰怪走近，碎冰喀喀啦啦地飞溅到地上。

“你要是不带我自己出去，我会气疯的。”Tony冷静地说。

“Tony，我必须——”

“你该干嘛干嘛，”他握住Steve的手腕。“但要承担后果，Rogers. 想清楚了。”

Steve还没来得及想好怎么走出对方布下的感情雷阵，蜘蛛侠“砰”地落在他们身后，蹲在地上。“我们遇到个问题。”他紧张地小声说。  
“你没事吧？”Steve说着，又向街道张望。

“我没事，但是——Baxter大厦不见了。”

一阵沉默之后，Tony第一个发话。“什么叫‘不见了’？”

“就是不见了。”小蜘蛛用力喘气。“我没有——我没有到那儿去，但我知道它应该在什么位置。它不在那儿。它原来在的地方有个坑。”

Steve看看Tony，Tony看看他，眼神沉重。“你确定吗？”Steve问。

“我基本就靠记住那些大楼的位置来避免变成，你知道，马路上的肉饼。”小蜘蛛声音紧绷地说。“而且我——”他断了一下。“我认识Johnny. 我知道Baxter大厦在哪儿，而且我从这儿应该能看到那里，但我没看到，因为它不在那儿了！”

Steve吸了口气。“我们——”

“Stark大厦呢？”

Steve僵住了。Tony在他身后换了个姿势站立。“Stark大厦在Baxter大厦后面不远，而且亮着灯。就算有雾，你也应该能——”那孩子没说话，蹲在地上，胳膊抱着膝盖，低着头。Tony猛地吸气。“不在那儿。”

“我不知道。”

Steve听到了他们说的话，但他不太明白什么意思。“复仇者大厦——”

“咱们别——”Tony已经向巷口走去。“去他妈的。咱们走。”

Steve抓住他胳膊，Tony用力甩开，瞬间表情因为愤怒而扭曲。Steve没有作出反应，什么也没做，只是盯着他。“一起行动。作为一个团队。”

“我们的团队不见了。”Tony说道，声音在周围的寂静中显得很响很尖锐。“大家都他妈去哪儿了，Steve？为什么我们谁都没见到？我们从餐厅出来就没看到任何人，这里压根没有人！只有我们，一堆冰块，一两只小鸟，但其他人呢？我们的团队不见了，我们回到家只会发现——”他没说下去，只发出一声低吼。

“我们还不知道呢。”Steve看看蜘蛛侠，后者还蜷缩在地上。“你跟我们一起吗？”男孩抬头，Steve挤出一个微笑。“我们现在需要你。”  
小蜘蛛愣了一下，只有一秒。“好。”他站起来，Steve冲他点点头。“我们去哪儿？”

“回家。尽快。”

*

【第三章完】


End file.
